


The Avengers

by Hunks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunks/pseuds/Hunks
Summary: When Loki, Thor's brother, steals the Tesseract from one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s facilities, Nick Fury sees it as an act of war and reactivates the Avengers Initiative. Now, together by chance, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Steven Universe, Saitama, Deku, All Might, Black Widow and Hawkeye must ignore their disagreements to unite for the planet.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	1. The beginning of a war

_The Tesseract has been awakened ..._

_It is a small world. A human world. They want to use their power, but our ally knows its features better than any of them will. He will guide our Chitauris to victory with the power we give him. With that, he will get the cube and the world will be his. The universe, yours. What about humans? What can they do but perish?_

**NASA Base, Remote Site**

A helicopter flies over mountains quickly, exceeding its height in a few seconds and revealing a gigantic NASA base of operations. There are several gigantic antennas in the surrounding countryside. A large movement of agents and people is taking place, with an evacuation alert being issued throughout the base. Gradually, some trucks with agents leave the base, along with some other vehicles. Other agents are exporting products in some cases to cargo trucks. The helicopter slowly approaches the base, heading towards a small helipad in the middle of the base. The vehicle lands on the helipad and from there, Maria Hill and Nick Fury leave. Hill wears a regular S.H.I.E.L.D. while Nick wears a black outfit, matching his serious style. Phil Coulson will receive you there.

Nick - How serious is it?

Coulson - That is the problem, sir. We do not know!

After entering a structure and descending by elevator to the base's underground, the three now walk among hurried agents carrying goods and weapons to vehicles. Everyone is going away as quickly as possible.

Nick - What happened to Tesseract?

Coulson - We don't know. He had a very strong pulse of energy 4 hours ago.

Nick - Please don't tell me that Selvig did something again.

Coulson - The worst is that it was not. Nobody was present when it happened.

Hill - Is that possible?

Nick - Was it a spontaneous event?

Coulson - We believe so, but Dr. Selvig is already analyzing the situation.

Nick - How long to evacuate everyone?

Coulson - Minimum of half an hour.

Nick - Shorten that time - **Coulson nods and turns back.**

Continuing to walk, Nick and Hill eventually start down a few stairs, toward a small laboratory hidden deep under the base. Hill is a little serious about the situation, given the rush the agents have to leave the base and still take all the projects.

Hill (idle) - Sir, at this rate, you won't be able to evacuate everyone

Nick - Do you want to send everyone back to bed?

Hill - Sir, we don't know what the minimum explosion distance will be.

Nick - Dispatch all Phase 2 projects and escape.

Hill - I think this is not ...

Nick (turning to Hill) - Until the world ends, we will continue to function as if he is spinning. So it's good to guarantee.

Hill simply nods and goes up the stairs, sending some agents to go with her to dispatch the Phase 2 projects. A serious man who commands respect. That has been Nick's way for a long time since he took up the post of Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., always being serious and focused on ways to protect the Earth from threats, both inside and outside. He then heads to the laboratory, where several pieces of equipment connect to a circular machine, which contains the Tesseract in the center. Dr. Erik Selvig and a few other scientists take the cube's behavior seriously.

Nick - Tell me, doctor!

Selvig - Director - **Greet Nick** \- Tesseract is misbehaving.

Nick (greeting Selvig) - Will you be cute?

Selvig - No. It is not funny at all. Not only is Tesseract active, it is ... manifesting itself.

Nick - We are prepared for this. Energy capture from space.

Selvig - We have no funding. Because we do not have the necessary equipment to capture this type of signal, not even with current technology. But it does not emit any harmful radiation. Just a little gamma rays. But even then, I can't even help with that.

Nick - This can be harmful. Where's Agent Barton?

Selvig (pointing to the laboratory roof) - Hawk? Up there.

On the roof of the laboratory, in a solid part above, is Clint Barton. Clint is one of the best agents in all of S.H.I.E.L.D. without a doubt, also being the best archer in the organization. No matter how much you look, nothing escapes your vision when you are focused. Clint stayed there for more than 2 days just to see if the risk of the Tesseract operation would leak in the media. Well, he was successful. Upon seeing Nick calling him, he jumps on a black rope, going down to the ground and heading towards Nick.

Nick - I gave you this task to keep an eye on everything.

Clint - Well, I can see better from a distance.

Nick - Did you see anything that could have caused this?

Clint - Everything is fine. Nobody left or entered. Everyone is focused on work. No contacts or messages. But the cube is kind of weird these hours.

Nick - I already know that.

Clint - But I was wondering if it isn't working on this side, it should be working on the other side - Nick looks at him confused.

Nick - "On the other side"?

Clint - Yeah. Isn't the cube a portal to the other side of space? So there must be some flow of energy coming from there.

While the two are talking, a scientist calls Selvig to analyze some data on a computer, which shows the energy levels of the Tesseract starting to grow rapidly. The cube, then stuck in the machine, begins to expel some small bursts of energy, finally shooting a powerful beam of energy towards some paraphernalia ahead, generating a gigantic portal. The agents are quite frightened by the situation while, little by little, a small white light begins to appear in the middle of the portal. The portal finally drains completely, releasing energy throughout the laboratory and accumulating in the ceiling in a black hole. Everyone is apprehensive while a being is kneeling in place of the portal. He wears green clothes, with some yellow stripes; contains longer hair and a golden stick with a blue gem and a blade. He smiles and gets up. Some soldiers are slowly approaching carrying weapons. The being then observes the place.

Nick - Sir! - **The being looks at Nick** \- Put that spear down!

The being then looks at his staff, throwing an energy at Nick and Clint, who deflect it, but the energy hits some scientists, disintegrating them. The soldiers start shooting, but the bullets barely penetrate the skin of the being, which flies up to two soldiers with its staff and pierces one with it, kicking the other against the wall with force. He spins, throwing two daggers at the neck of two other soldiers. Clint and more agents shoot at the unknown being, who shoots again with his staff and disintegrates almost everyone, except the archer. He continues to shoot all over the base, killing almost everyone and destroying all the equipment. He gasps as he smiles at the destruction. Clint tries to hit him, but ends up being thrown against the wall. The being then places his staff on the chest of the archer, who has black eyes, but soon afterwards they return to normal, however, with blue pupils. Meanwhile Nick gets up and puts the Tesseract in a suitcase, the “bewitching” being plus some surviving agents. Nick threatens to flee, but is stopped.

Be unknown - Don't do this, please. I still have issues with the cube.

Nick - The situation does not need to get worse.

Being unknown - Of course you do. I came a long way to not get worse. I'm Loki, from Asgard.

Selvig (surprised) - Loki! Thor's brother!

Nick - We don't have a fight with your people.

Loki - Of course. A worm has no feud with a boot.

Nick - Do you intend to crush us?

Loki - I bring good news. From a world that is free.

Nick - What?

Loki - Freedom. Freedom is the biggest lie in life - **Nick gets more apprehensive** \- After he accepts it in his heart - **The same one spoke while bewitching Selvig too** \- So peace will come.

Nick - You talk about peace, but I think you're thinking about something else.

Clint - Sir, Director Fury is getting us involved. This will explode and drop tons of stones - Clint speaks approaching - He that we bury alive.

Nick - Just like the ancient pharaohs

Selvig - He's right. The portal is collapsing - **The scientist spoke while looking at one of the screens** \- We have two minutes before the situation becomes critical.

Loki - Okay - **Loki said looking at Clint who draws his gun and shoots Nick Fury.**

The archer then quickly picks up the briefcase containing the Tesseract, being escorted by two soldiers next to Loki and Selvig out of the laboratory. Gradually, the group manages to reach the underground, where the vehicles are going out of the base. Hill is surprised by Loki's presence, but lets the group get into a jeep to leave. That's when Nick calls her over the communicator.

Nick (through the communicator) - Hill! - **The bewitched group is on alert** \- Barton changed sides!

Clint pulls out a pistol and shoots towards Hill, who dodges and hides on a wall, allowing the group to take a jeep away. She wastes no time and runs to get a car to chase them. In the lab, Nick manages to hobble out and starts walking up the stairs to the underground. At the base itself, some suitcases fall and some soldiers try to retrieve them, but Coulson says to drop it and head for a truck, which starts to go quickly out of the base, being the last vehicle inside it. Loki's vehicle ends up being chased by three other vehicles with agents firing in the direction of the jeep. If he finds himself in difficulties, Loki prepares his staff, launching an energy against one of the cars that makes him completely overturn and block the passage of the other two cars.

Nick runs out of the base, entering the helicopter again as the base floor begins to crack due to the instability of the Tesseract's energy. Hill steps in front of Loki's group's jeep, blocking the passage and turning his car 180 degrees to try to stop them, but ends up being pushed. Clint and Hill start to exchange shots, but the archer soon accelerates the speed, taking Hill out of his way and leaving her behind. The energy of the Tesseract ends up exploding, destroying the entire underground base with a wave of very strong energy. On the ground floor, the explosion begins to make the entire base collapse into the earth, destroying all the installations in a few seconds. In his helicopter, Nick watches everything with a look of fear.

Trying to reach Loki's group again, Hill ends up not escaping the rocks that fall due to the explosion and is buried in the rubble. The jeep ends up escaping and leaving the base, but running into Nick's helicopter. The director aims a rocket launcher at Loki's group, but the Cheating God uses his staff to shoot the tail of the helicopter, which begins to fall. Before crashing, Nick manages to jump towards the lawn, escaping the fall. He shoots towards the jeep, but Loki's group ends up escaping. Nick stands up disappointed and with the communicator in hand.

Coulson (through the communicator) - Sir, can you hear me?

Nick - Yes, I am. I have a man down here. Hill?

Hill (through the communicator) - We are buried here. I don't know how many survivors.

Nick - Make sure to send search teams or try to search for yourself.

Hill (through the communicator) - Copied.

Nick - Coulson, go back to the base. This is a Level 7. We are at war now.

Coulson (through the communicator) - What are we going to do?

Nick lowers his communicator, looking seriously at the horizon and reflecting on Coulson's question. He then takes a single possible solution. Reactivate your biggest project within S.H.I.E.L.D.

**The Avengers**


	2. Recruiting Heroes

**Somewhere in the world**

A train passes by carrying some loads. There is an old and ancient structure nearby, which serves as a warehouse for a group of Russian bandits. On the 3rd floor of this structure, there are 3 men interrogating a woman trapped in a chair. She has red hair and wears an elegant black dress. This is Natasha Romanoff, one of the best agents for S.H.I.E.L.D.

The leader of the small group is a man of a certain age, wearing a green uniform. He starts to interrogate Natasha speaking in Russian (I will not translate so I will talk about the dialogue that way). She replies and the two start a small business chat. Natasha is innocent and one of the armed men takes the chair he is in and threatens to throw it against a gap full of needles, but despite this, Natasha is calm and manages to make the man put his chair in place. Appearing to be calm, the group leader only provokes Natasha with a smile on his face, but she replies confidently, which makes the leader go back calmly.

Fiddling with some paraphernalia present on a nearby counter, he takes small pliers, smiling at Natasha. At that moment, one of the man's cell phone rings, revealing that it was Natasha's that was stolen from her. The man then passes on to the leader, who takes the call indignantly. He asks something, but has an answer from Phil Coulson.

Coulson - You are on the 3rd floor, Maltzplik Plaza, 1-14. There's an F-22 4 km away. Pass the phone to the girl or else everything will go up in the air.

Group leader - Come on - **Look at Natasha** \- Give her the phone.

One of the men hands the cell phone to Natasha, placing it on her shoulder so she can talk to Coulson even without using her hands. Apparently she is unhappy with the moment Coulson is calling. She then begins to speak.

Coulson - I need you here.

Natasha - Are you kidding? I am working!

Coulson - This is more important.

Natasha - I'm in the middle of an interrogation! And this idiot is getting on my nerves!

Group leader - I don't.

Coulson - Natasha ... Barton was compromised.

Natasha (scared) - Put it on hold.

The leader of the group hurries to take the cell phone, succeeding, but soon after being hit by a kick and a header from Natasha, falling to the ground. Her men set out to attack her, but she starts using the chair to fight, hitting one in the stomach with the foot of the chair and turning to hit the other guy. She rolls on the floor and hits a kick in the face of one man, being grabbed by the other. She uses the foot of the chair to step on the foot of the scoundrel and give him a head butt from behind, turning to throw him away. On the other end of the line, Coulson hears everything in the utmost tranquility, even giving a smile. Using the fallen body of a man, Natasha jumps towards the other, hitting him squarely and finally breaking the chair that held her.

Being grabbed again, she elbows a scoundrel in the stomach and uses one of the legs of the broken chair to hit him in the face, finally giving him a two-foot kick towards a pillar, knocking him out. The group leader tries to attack Natasha again, but she hits him against a handrail, then wrapping his right leg in a chain and throwing him into the gap. It gets stuck in the chain, suspended in the air near the needles. Having finished the job, Natasha soon takes out her cell phone again.

Natasha - How's Clint doing?

Coulson - We don't know.

Natasha - But is he alive?

Coulson - Probably yes. You will have the necessary information as soon as you arrive. But first we want you to talk to the big guy.

Natasha - Coulson, you know very well that Tony Stark does not trust me.

Coulson - No, no. I take care of Stark. You get the big one - **Natasha gets scared and Coulson hangs up.**

Natasha (unconformed) - Oh that sucks.

**India**

A girl runs across a street and enters a small market, carrying a small paper in her right hand. She turns left twice in a row and enters a blue house, climbing the stairs quickly and being stopped by a man while two people are in a bed and a woman prepares something in the kitchen, but soon realizes his presence. The woman asks her to leave while a man looks in the mirror, getting ready for something. He wears a gray jacket, a red shirt and brown pants. He also soon realizes the girl's presence. This is Bruce Banner.

Bruce - Shhh. You can't stay here.

Girl - Mi papa - **Point the paper at Bruce.**

Bruce (pointing to the sick) - How do they?

Girl - Please ...!

The two are heading towards an abandoned cabin, but Bruce stops the girl when a small jeep passes by, turning on his back so he won't be recognized. After the jeep passes, the girl runs to the cabin, followed by Bruce. Upon entering, he sees the girl pass by the window and disappear from there, leaving the scientist perplexed and at the same time disappointed in himself.

Bruce - I should have received it in advance.

Natasha (coming out of the shadows) - Look, for a guy who has trouble controlling his anger, this is a good place.

Bruce (still surprised) - Avoiding stress is not the secret.

Natasha - So what is it? Yoga?

Bruce - You brought me to the edge of the city. Smart - **Look outside** \- I imagine we're surrounded.

Natasha - I didn't bring anyone. It's you and me.

Bruce - I'm sorry, but who are you?

Natasha - Natasha Romanoff. I came on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D ...

That name was not too strange for Bruce. He had heard of that name several times since he was hit by a gamma ray bomb. There were also persecutions of this organization against him at times, more precisely against "the other guy". Certainly Bruce already had a history with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Bruce - S.H.I.E.L.D ... Did they send you to kill me, Miss Romanoff? I already warn you that it will not work.

Natasha - No. In fact, we've been watching you. And even preventing people who wanted your head, from getting it.

Bruce - So why did you come to me?

Natasha - Nick Fury trusts you. And we need you to come now.

Bruce - What if I refuse?

Natasha - Then I will persuade you.

Bruce - Ok, but what if the other guy denies it? - **Natasha drops a red veil that was on her shoulders and takes out her cell phone.**

Natasha - You haven't had an incident in over a year, doctor. I imagine you don't want to have one now - **Show Bruce the phone with a picture of Tesseract** \- This is Tesseract. He has enough energy to destroy the planet.

Bruce, looking at the image on his cell phone, walks over to the table where Natasha is, picking up his glasses. He then takes out his cell phone, starting to analyze. Certainly the cube for something very simple, but you can never be too suspicious of an agent, just as you can't be too confident.

Bruce - What does Fury want me to do? Swallow him?

Natasha - We want you to find him. It emits gamma radiation too weak for us to track and you are the greatest gamma radiation expert in the world.

Bruce - So he's not after the monster?

Natasha - We just want you to be there.

Bruce - Being in a cage?

Natasha - No one will put you in ...

Bruce - STOP LYING TO ME!

With Bruce's act, Natasha quickly gets up and pulls out her weapon, aiming towards Bruce. Instinctively, the scientist immediately steps back and raises his hands, as a way to apologize for the rudeness. After a few seconds of tension, Natasha lowers her weapon and puts her hand on her communicator to her ear. Then, some soldiers start to move away from the hut, going back to some vehicles. Eventually, Bruce realizes this and gives Natasha an indignant look.

Bruce - "Are you and me"?

**Brooklyn, New York**

In a small, simple gym in the Brooklyn neighborhood, they hear noises of punches on something heavy. Inside the gym, he found a man with blond hair and a white shirt, punching a sandbag hard. This is Steve Rogers. As he punches, he has flashbacks from his past in World War II, such as some attacks on HIDRA soldiers and armaments; when he had to throw a plane in the Arctic to save the country, also saying goodbye to his beloved Peggy Carter; and also remembering the voices of some of the scientists who found him after almost 70 years on the ice. With each memory, his punches get stronger and stronger, until with a single punch full of anger, Steve throws the bag away, tearing it a little. He is sweating, but soon turns to get another bag of sand. He hangs up the bag and starts punching it again.

Nick Fury - Aren't you sleepy?

Steve (continuing to punch) - I slept 70 years. I think I already met my quota.

Nick - So it should be out there. Celebrating, seeing the world.

Steve - When I was frozen, the world was at war. When I woke up, they told me that we won, but they didn't tell me what we lost - **Go to a gym bag and start to untie your gloves and put them inside the bag.**

Nick - We made some mistakes along the way, yes. Some very recent.

Steve - Are you here on a mission, sir?

Nick - I am.

Steve - Are you trying to take me back to the world? - **Put the last glove in the suitcase.**

Nick - I'm trying to save you - **Steve looks at him.**

While the war veteran faces the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he takes the opportunity to hand Steve a folder. For a moment, he hesitates to take it, but ends up accepting the offer, sitting down on a bench to watch. When you open the folder, you quickly remember the blue cube in the image. HYDRA had used its powers to create weapons of mass destruction, one of which was exactly the one that would destroy the United States when it had to sacrifice itself and be frozen in the Arctic.

Steve - The secret weapon of HYDRA.

Nick - Howard Stark found the cube when he was looking for you. And like us, he found that the cube is what we need for the discovery of unlimited self-sustaining energy. It's definitely something the world needs - Steve closes the folder and hands it to Nick.

Steve - Who stole it?

Nick - His name is Loki. He ... is not from here. You need to know a lot of things before you join us. The world today has become much stranger than it used to be.

Steve (getting up with his suitcase) - At this point in the championship, I doubt that anything will surprise me - **Pick up a sandbag and head towards the exit.**

Nick - I bet 10 bucks yes. You have a package with information in your accommodation, so you will know everything - **Steve does not answer and continues walking to the exit** \- Anything else you want to tell us about Tesseract?

Steve - They should have left you at sea - **Get out of the gym.**

**Manhattan, New York**

Within the waters surrounding the island, a pipe is malfunctioning and is being repaired by Iron Man, who uses the laser on his armor to remove the broken piece of the pipe. He then takes a battery of energy and adjusts it with the inside of the pipe, thus managing to fix the whole situation. With everything resolved, Iron Man triggers the propellants of his armor, flying towards the mainland. He comes out of the water, flying to the skies, stopping and directing his flight to New York City at high speed. The streets, as expected, are still full of cars as the hero flies through the city, talking to Pepper Potts.

Iron Man - Since it's all right.

Pepper - You disconnected the connection and are we self-sufficient?

Iron Man - The Stark Tower is about to be yet another example of self-sustaining energy - around a corner.

Pepper - Are you assuming that the Arc Reactor will actually work?

Iron Man - I'll take over - **Turn another corner** \- Call now.

As the hero, flying through the city streets, approaches the Stark tower, it starts to connect itself, illuminating part of the city. At the top, the STARK sign is switched on, giving a great impression to the now, the first self-contained tower on the planet.

Pepper - How did it look?

Iron Man - Like Christmas, only with more ... Me.

Pepper - The awareness campaign has to be extensive. You need to talk to the media - **Iron Man starts to climb to the top of the tower** \- Tomorrow I'm going to Washington to take care of the other 3 buildings.

Iron Man (landing on a specific helipad for him) - Pepper, it's killing me. The moment. Enjoy the moment.

Walking around the small special helipad, little by little some small machines start to appear, beginning to remove the pieces of the hero's armor, revealing the face of Tony Stark. Seeing that someone is on the tower line, his artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. the alert of this new presence in the tower.

J.A.R.V.I.S. - Sir, Agent Coulson is on the phone.

Tony - Say I'm not. In fact, I'm really out.

J.A.R.V.I.S. - Sorry, sir - **The machines keep the parts on the armor legs** \- But he insists.

Tony - No stress, J.A.R.V.I.S. I have a date today - **finish removing your armor and go to where Pepper is.**

Pepper - The energy levels are good.

Tony - Of course they are. I participated directly. And that brings me to the next question: What is it like to be a genius?

Pepper - Ah, I don't know Tony. How can I know?

Tony - What do you mean? All of this - **Points to everywhere** \- It came from you - **Points to Pepper.**

Pepper (replying) - No. It all came from this - **He points to the reactor on Tony's chest.**

Tony (stroking Pepper's arms) - Oh, come on. Give yourself a credit, please. The Stark Tower is your project. Keep 12% of the credit.

Pepper - 12%?

Tony - We can increase it to 15.

Pepper - 12% of my project? Oh Tony, you’re a cock.

Tony - Ah, I did the heavy lifting. I literally did the heavy lifting. And the security job was yours, right? Why the elevator ...

Pepper - Our elevator?

Tony - It was full of sweaty workers. And then I'll pay for the 12% comment somehow, okay? - **Pepper nods and sits on a couch.**

Smiling at Pepper, Tony grabs two glasses and leads them towards his column of drinks. He quickly fills both glasses and hurries to sit with Pepper on a small sofa nearby. As he sits down, the billionaire hands Pepper a glass, which he accepts and drinks.

Tony - Look, in the next building, it will be written POTTS.

Pepper - In the deed - Make a toast to Tony.

Tony - Call your mom and ask to sleep here - Pepper gives a small smile.

J.A.R.V.I.S. - Sir, phone. I'm afraid my protocols are being activated manually.

Coulson - Stark, we need to talk.

Tony (picking up his phone) - Tony Stark's Artificial Life Model speaks here. Please leave a message - **Pepper chuckles and the elevator opens, revealing Coulson** \- Invasion.

Pepper - Phil! - Get up to greet Coulson.

Tony (getting up) - Wait, what? Phil? - **Follows Pepper, who greets Coulson** \- His first name is Agent.

Coulson (handing over a folder) - We need you to check.

Tony - I don't like being handed things.

Pepper (replying) - I love it when they deliver things to me - Pick up the folder and hand it to Coulson - Let's change it - **Hand the folder to Tony and get your glass** \- There.

Tony (rolling his eyes) - Visiting hours are from 8 am to 3 pm every Thursday.

Coulson - It is not a consultation.

Pepper - Is it about the Avengers? II don't know much about it.

Tony just turns around with the folder and starts walking towards a computer panel, as the folder is just to be shown digitally. Pepper follows, leaving Coulson to watch. It's his style to just watch when it comes to important people like Tony, Pepper or even Nick Fury.

Tony - Aff! I thought the Avengers Initiative had gone to waste. And, incidentally, was I not considered volatile, self-centered and didn't know how to work as a team?

Pepper - This is true.

Coulson - This is no longer a personality profile.

Tony - Whatever - **Pepper comes to him** \- I thought we would enjoy the moment.

Pepper (ironic) - Only 12% of the time - Tony looks at her as "he's taking me out" - **This is looking serious. Phil is nervous.**

Tony - How would you know? And what is Phil's business?

Pepper (looking at the Avengers profiles) - And what is it all about?

Tony - That is - **Open everything in a mega panel** \- That.

Throughout all panels, five screens containing information and scenes about five other Avengers candidates are shown. One of them shows the Hulk lifting a battle tank with ease and using the tank as a boxing glove against some Stark sonic tanks. Another panel shows Saitama's fight against Hulk in the middle of City Z causing mass destruction around it. Then it shows Yagi Toshinori leaving a store with bags in his hands, he was after several people who were watching something when he turned into a muscular man. And the scene changes to a distant scene from All Might and Deku giving a Double Detroit Smash being the most recent by the type of recording, appearing to have a maximum of four days. The third panel shows some images of Captain America in World War II, defeating some HYDRA soldiers and throwing his shield against enemies. It also explodes a tank by itself. The fourth panel shows Steven in his corrupted form attacking Diamonds and Gems. When another one appears, with him facing a kind of super armor with the symbol of Hydra on his chest, when they both start exchanging punches with Steven in his pink form. The last panel shows Thor's fight with the Destroyer in New Mexico, conjuring up a great tornado to defeat the Asgardian armor.

Pepper (amazed) - Yeah. You have a lot of work. I'm taking the jet to Washington today.

Tony - Tomorrow. What if I didn't have a lot of work?

Pepper (going to Tony's ears) - So then I ... - **Say something that leaves Tony's mouth open.**

Tony (recovering) - Ok, good trip then - **Pepper smiles and the two kiss. Coulson just watches.**

Pepper - See you later - **Go with Coulson to the elevator.**

Tony - See you.

After the two left, Tony looked again at the panels, now focusing on the Tesseract panel. He then takes the hologram of the cube curiously, looking at the rest of the panels. It would certainly be a long job.

**Some motel in the world**

In a small hotel near a gas station was a white car in front of a bedroom door, the transportation belonged to Steven Universe. The hybrid after being corrupted and receiving help from his family, the young man decided to travel the world to meet him and try to create a life outside the one he always lived, on one of his trips he ended up in Antarctica and found Captain America there.

Steven was now lying on one of the motel beds, he was looking at his family photo. He remembered each of them, each adventure and each problem they solved together. He then wipes away one of his tears that had fallen because of his longing. The same wore his normal pink jacket that had a black lion that had black thorns like roses on his back, wearing his black blouse with a gold star attached to his blue pants, in addition to wearing his salmon-pink sandals. Someone knocks her on the bedroom door. The young man gets up and continues to open the door and is now faced with Nick Fury and Steve Rogers in front of his door.

Nick - Hello, Mr. Universe.

Steven (Smiling) - Hello, Mr. Fury and Rogers. And I'm only 17 years old. You don't need the Lord. Come in - **He then allows both men to go into his room and sit on his bed and on one of his chairs** \- So what do you need?

Nick - We came to ask for your help.

Steven (Curious) - With what? HIDRA staff?

Steve - No. And just so you know, I didn't want to bother you with any of our problems.

Steven - No problem. But if it is not something related to HYDRA. What do you need?

Nick - We need your help. A while ago. Thor's half-brother Loki. He stole the Tesseract which is a very dangerous weapon, and he is now loose around the world putting him in danger. So, I'm putting the Avengers project into practice. And I'm asking for your help.

Steve (Observes the thoughtful young man) - We understand if you don't accept.

Steven (Pensive) - If you are willing to find me, just to recruit me. I must then accept.

Nick - Perfect. You and Mr. Rogers will be taken by my best agent, Phil Coulson. First of all, I have to go after someone else.

Steven - Who?

**City Z, Japan**

A city is shown from the sky with some structural damage in some streets and buildings making it look abandoned, with the exception of a house that still had a little manicured plants and light blue curtains. Inside the house was a bald man of ordinary appearance, with a thin but well-built body, of average height and weight. Saitama was lying on his makeshift bed on the floor, watching some television. The same man then turns to look at the ceiling a little thoughtfully, then scratching his left cheek without accidentally rubbing his scar that he had won in his fight against the incredible Hulk. That made Saitama smile excitedly at that situation, and then he hears his company ring and gets up quickly, thinking that it was Genos who had gone shopping and perhaps had forgotten the key to the house. The bald man heads towards the door and when he opens he comes face to face with Nick Fury.

Saitama - So, did he come back?

Nick - No, but it can be an even bigger threat.

Saitama - Bigger than the Hulk?

Nick - Much bigger.

The bald man then smiles excitedly, closing the door in the face of Nick Fury who is outside. Inside the house, Saitama runs in search of his costume, putting it on quickly. Then he keeps taking a pad and a pen to write a message to Genos' I had to go and save the world, take care of the house. Maybe I'll come back for dinner. 'Then again the entrance door opens to reveal Saitama wearing a yellow one-piece jumpsuit with a short zipper on the collar and a black belt with a round golden buckle in the center. He wears red gloves that rise 3/4 of the forearms and red boots that almost reach the knees. His outfit is finished with a white cape, attached to the shoulders with round buttons.

Saitama (Clench your fists excited) - Tell the direction of the one I have to beat up.

Nick - In fact, you will want to take off your uniform for now. Since we don't know the enemy's location.

Saitama (Sad) - What do you mean?

**Tokyo, Japan**

In a large airport full of many people coming and going, two were the most visible on the scene, a young man and a man who had just arrived from a battle against a villain on a large island. After the U.A. Sports Festival, they received an invitation to visit a laboratory island in Japan, where were several scientists and heroes who traveled the world in secret to protect them.

The man was very thin, with sharp, angular features and long limbs, long neck and absent eyebrows. That was All Might Japan's number one hero. In his weightless form, Toshinori is a very big man, with an equally muscular and well-defined body, his design resembles a typical Western comic book superhero. He has short blond hair, swept back, with two distinct tufts that rise above his head, leaning slightly to either side, which often casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but bright blue eyes. But after an accident in a fight that he lost part of his organs and gained a big scar on his body, he can only be a hero for about two hours after several risky missions that he tasted more of his health.

Beside him, following him with a backpack and dressed in his school uniform, was Izuku Midoriya, a little short for his age, his round face framed by a short mess of dark green hair and soft, which stand out at angles strange to the around your head, visibly casting dark shadows on you. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, his irises are the same green color as his hair, which is sometimes very watery, usually wide open, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent features, he is often described by others as plain looking. Although he was initially very thin, Izuku gained toned muscles after his ten months of extensive training with the All Might, and as the series progresses, they are shown to become more developed and defined as he gradually strengthens. After his battle against Shoto Todoroki, the fingers of his right hand were slightly deformed and his hand shows scars.

Both walked calmly through the airport without worrying about anything, without realizing that at the entrance were a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, with one standing out being Maria Hill one of the main S.H.I.E.L.D agents and being one of Nick Fury's most trusted agents.

Hill (approaches the pair) - Mr Yagi, I need you to come with us.

Yagi - Ah, I'm sorry, but why would they need me?

Hill - Mister Yagi? I shouldn't call you All - **interrupted by the blonde's hand and Izuku's scared scream.**

Yagi - Don't speak loudly! Who are you?!

Hill - I'm Maria Hill, one of the agents for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'm here on Nick Fury's orders, we need your help.

Izuku (Surprised and nervous) - Our help?

Hill - Yes, I suppose that as a new carrier, you may have heard of the Avengers initiative.

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. Getting to know the team

A Quinjet skims the Atlantic Ocean, almost touching the water. He's at a high speed, being in a spot in the middle of nowhere, with just a big horizon of water ahead of him from every corner. Inside it are Phil Coulson, Steven Universe and Steve Rogers, together with two drivers.

Pilot - We are 40 minutes from the base, sir.

Coulson - Great. Soon we will arrive.

Rogers - Was this Dr. Banner trying to recreate the serum they used on me?

Coulson - Yes. Many people tried, since you were the first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation was the key to unlocking the original Erskine formula.

Rogers (looking at the panel with the Hulk attacking) - It didn't work very well, did it?

Coulson (shaking his head) - Yes. But when he is not that thing, the guy is a Stephen Hawking - **Steve looks confused** \- He is an intelligent person.

Rogers - I apparently lost a lot of things on the ice.

Coulson - Yeah ... Well, I wanted to say that it is an honor to meet you, officially - **Steve smiles at him** \- I mean, I already met you. II was there when they found you on the ice - **Steve gets up and goes to look at the horizon and Coulson follows him** \- I just wanted to say that it's an honor to have you on board with us.

Rogers (seriously) - I hope to be qualified.

Coulson - Oh, you sure are. We changed his uniform a bit and I kind of helped with the design.

Rogers - I don't know. Stars and stripes aren't kinda ... old-fashioned?

Coulson - I believe that with everything that's going on, and what can be revealed, I think people need something old-fashioned - **Coulson then sees Steve looking like he is lying on one of the benches, listening to music with his headphones on in his ears while reading a book looking like excited** \- And he?

Rogers - Don't worry, I already saw him in battle and I saw his file. You don't have to be afraid for him, but afraid of him, if I'm not mistaken. He was able to lift a vessel and defeat someone that even I was not able to.

Coulson - What if he loses his temper? What if it corrupts again?

Rogers - Well ... If you can control the Hulk's patience. You can control his easily.

**Loki group base**

Two soldiers armed with AK-47 run down a corridor, taking care of the area as security guards while in the central part of the base, several scientists bewitched by Loki work to build equipment that stores the power of the Tesseract. Dr. Selvig coordinates this area. In another far corner, Loki is sitting with his scepter in hand, shining brightly. He concentrates, closing his eyes and transporting himself to another place in space, where there are ruins and The Other waiting for him in one of the ruins.

The Other - The Chitauris are agitated.

Loki (forging another spirit shape) - Let them prepare. I will lead you in a glorious battle.

The Other (angry) - Glorious ?! Against Earth's weak power ?!

Loki (calm) - Glorious, not lasting. If your troops are as formidable as they speak.

The Other (indignant) - Do you question us ?! Question the one who gave you wisdom and put the scepter in your hand when you were exiled, banished?

Loki - I was a king! King by Asgard's right. I was betrayed.

The Other - Your ambition is small. It's a child's treat. We see beyond Earth to bigger worlds that Tesseract will reveal!

Loki - But he doesn't have the Tesseract yet - **The Other uses his speed and threatens Loki, coming face to face with him** \- I'm not threatening. But until your troops are mine to command, it's just words.

The Other - You will have your war, Asgardian. But if it fails - **Start walking around Loki** \- There will be no kingdom, no arid moon, no gap where he will not find it - **Loki is apprehensive** \- Do you think you know the pain? It will make you yearn for something sweet like pain.

The Other puts his hand on Loki's head, taking him completely out of that spiritual world and suddenly throwing him back into the physical world. Loki feels a pain at the point where the alien had sent him back, scratching at that point and looking seriously at the laboratory. He had been threatened by an inferior being, but he knew that the threat was not from the Other, but from his master, someone who even gods must fear for such power. In another corner of the laboratory, Erik Selvig finds himself analyzing some panels of Iridium, a rare material found in meteorites in general.

Clint - What are you analyzing, doctor?

Selvig - Iridium. One of the components we need. Usually found in meteorites and it is very rare - **Clint nods and leaves the research room, going to a suitcase** \- The Tesseract is something incredible. He showed me a lot of knowledge.

Loki (getting there) - Interesting, Dr. Selvig. Agent Barton - **Clint looks at him** \- What did the cube show you?

Clint - My next target - **Take your bow in a briefcase and pull it out.**

Loki - Tell me what you need.

Clint - From a distraction, and from an eye.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier**

Coulson, Steven and Steve's Quinjet finally arrives at the current base of operation for S.H.I.E.L.D., an aircraft carrier in the middle of the ocean. Calmly, the vehicle is landed on the aircraft carrier runway, opening the rear hatch for Steven, Rogers and Coulson to get out and breathe. Some other workers are already heading to Quinjet and Coulson orders them to collect Rogers and Steven's belongings to keep in a room. Natasha was already inside everything and is going to receive the two, being together with Saitama, who had removed her costume and now wore a white blouse, with dark short pants and also dark sandals.

Coulson (Noticing the arrival of the two) - Agent Romanoff and Mr. Saitama, Captain Rogers and Steven Universe.

Saitama (Greeting Rogers) - It's an honor, Captain.

Rogers - The honor is all mine - **Look at Natasha** \- Madam.

Natasha - Hi - **Look at Coulson** \- They need you on the bridge. They will start tracking.

Coulson quickly left, leaving the four of them to walk around, observing all the work that the workers and agents have to fix everything and leave the jets in the right place. In another Quinjet, Bruce Banner has just come down and is now also observing the place, with his usual timid hands.

Natasha - It was the biggest confusion when they found you on the ice.

Steven - Don't even tell me.

Saitama - A personal question, captain: How did it feel to wake up?

Rogers - Well, actually ... I felt lost - **Steven nods.**

Saitama - I see - **Saitama scratches his head and sees Steven walking beside the soldier** \- Hey, you're young. How old are you? Are you an agent too?

Steven - I'm 17 and not. I'm not an agent, but I work just like the Captain here. I work with S.H.I.E.L.D., since a few months ago when I met him in the Arctic.

Natasha - When they found you, I thought Coulson was going to have something. Has he asked you to sign the Captain America stickers?

Rogers (in a tone of laughter) - Stickers?

Natasha - They are like relics for him.

The four, while walking, perceive the presence of Bruce in the place too, totally lost in the middle of that environment full of workers. So, they decide to go to him to perform in person. Bruce notices their arrival and is soon ready to greet them.

Rogers - Doctor Banner - **Greets Bruce.**

Bruce - Yes, it's me. I was told that you would come - **Look at Steven and then Saitama** \- Well, the three would come.

Steven (Shaking hands with Bruce) - Who knew I'm so famous here at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Natasha - After finding the frozen Captain and creating a gem-human alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D., allowing him to use his technology to help the development of the world. It was the greatest joy we had for making allies without having to fight. And even helping to bring down one of the biggest bases in the Hydra that seems to be coming back to life - **Saitama is impressed by the feat of the young man at his side.**

Bruce (Points to Saitama) - I only remember your fist in the Other Guy's face.

Saitama - Yeah ... And I remember his fist too. Do not worry. If you lose control, I will take all the worries out of telling you everything I have.

Bruce (Uncomfortable) - Comforting.

Rogers - They said you can find the cube.

Bruce - Was that just what they said about me? Nothing more?

Rogers - That's all that matters now.

Bruce - I see - **Look at the place** \- It must be a little different for you.

Rogers (Watching some soldiers trotting) - Actually, it's even familiar.

Natasha - Gentlemen, I think you better get in. It will be difficult to breathe.

When Natasha finishes speaking, a noise comes from the aircraft carrier, attracting the attention of Steve, Bruce and Steven, who start looking around. A warning is given for everyone to go to the deck and the water inside some openings of the aircraft carrier begins to fall into the sea. The three guests, curious about everything, soon calmly head towards the edge, being surprised to see giant turbines spinning in the water, certainly accumulating air to begin to ascend to the skies.

Bruce - I thought it was going to be a submarine, but it's worse than I imagined!

Steven - They have evolved a lot over the past few months.

Saitama (Excited) - How cool!

Steven - Yeah ... It's a little impressive - **When he finishes speaking, the other three look at him in bewilderment** \- What? I already went into space in an alien ship of the same size or bigger - Steven spoke as if it was nothing much and left Saitama and Bruce gaping.

Bruce - Wait! Can you go to space at any time?

Steven - Yes, if you want, I'll take you there whenever I want. Consider a friend favor.

The aircraft carrier transforms itself in just a few seconds, into a flying mega fortress, which begins to pick up height as the workers start putting on air masks and holding the jets with tapes so they don't fall. Eventually Saitama, Rogers, Bruce and Steven followed Natasha into QJ as soon as possible, now walking down a corridor towards the main room. Upon entering the room, the three heroes (with the exception of Steven) are surprised by the magnitude and advanced technology of the place. They split up, with Saitama looking at the big table in the center while Bruce and Steve go their separate ways. The veteran begins to watch the room full of computers, squealing a smile. Bruce goes to see the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol, but ends up turning around when he sees two armed soldiers protecting the place, with a frightened expression.

Agent - Power station with maximum performance. It's all OK.

Hill - Start S.H.I.E.L.D. 193.6 - **Look at Nick** \- All set, sir.

Nick - Great. We will disappear.

Gradually, the entire aircraft carrier begins to disappear into the air, becoming invisible so as not to be detected by ordinary people and to continue operating in secret. A good plan for an international spy agency. All right, Nick turns to his three guests.

Nick - Gentlemen - **Steve walks over to him, removing 10 bucks from his wallet and handing it to Nick.**

Hill (Watching Steve pass in front of him) - The captain himself ... What an honor.

Nick (Greeting Bruce) - Thanks for coming, doctor.

Bruce - Thanks for asking kindly. And when will I be able to go?

Nick - After we recover the Tesseract, you will be free - **Bruce nods and Nick looks at Steven** \- To make it clear, that goes for you too. Mr. Universe.

Steven (hanging from the chair) - Nick, I'm 17. You can call me by my name. And I am here willingly as is the Captain. We are allies and the Earth is in danger, of course I would come anyway.

Bruce - What's the situation?

Coulson (crossing his arms) - We are scanning all wireless cameras on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. Anything that helps us find them.

Natasha (looking at a Clint panel) - Even so, you won't find them in time.

Bruce - It is necessary to reduce the field. How many spectronomers have access?

Nick - How many are there? - **Cross the arms.**

Bruce (removing his brown jacket) - Call the labs you know and tell them to put the spectronomists on the roof. I will create a cluster recognition tracking algorithm. So we can rule out some places. Is there anywhere I can work?

Nick - Sure. Agent Romanoff, take Dr. Banner to the lab.

Natasha - You'll love it, doctor. It's full of toys - **Bruce follows her.**

Steven - Where can I rest? - **The hybrid asked realizing that it would not help in that situation for now.**

Nick - Okay, you - **Point to an approaching agent** \- Take him to his quarters. When we need to call.

Steven - Understood - **Steven then follows an agent down the hall. Leaving the rest of the group behind.**

Nick - Mr Saitama, do you know a man called All Might?

Saitama (Saitama scratches his head, seeming to be forcing his mind to remember something) - More or less, I think he is one of the Organization's heroes. But there are two, I just don't remember which one.

Nick - He's coming as a support because of the Hulk, if I remember correctly. Not even you alone managed to deal with it entirely.

Saitama (Excited) - Yeah, he's tough in the fall. Maybe I really need help with it.

After a few hours, the tracking sources are finally starting to have a sign of recognition from Loki somewhere in the world. Meanwhile, Coulson and Steve watch the horizon with their arms crossed. In fact, Coulson is just there to be close to his idol and doesn't even look at the clouds in front of the aircraft carrier, focusing only on Steve's face. Seeing that there is a good opportunity to impress him, Coulson starts talking about his Captain America figurines.

Coulson - They are very rare. It took me years to get them all. Certainly they are a little discolored but I think ...

Agent - I found it. 69% compatible subscription - **Coulson comes to him.**

Coulson - Where is he? - **Cameras in Loki at a party.**

Agent - Stuttgard, Germany - **More images** \- He is not hidden.

Nick - Captain, call Steven - **The two look at Nick** \- It's your turn.

**To be continued...**


	4. Battles

**Stuttgard, Germany**

A big party in a hall is being held right in the center of the city, bringing together important people from both Germany and some world celebrities. Above the hall is Loki, who is dressed in an elegant black suit, disguising his Scepter by a staff. Practically, he became an ordinary person at the party, which is marked by beautiful music played by two women and two men, both using violins to reproduce the sound. As Loki prepares to descend into the hall, at the back of the place, two soldiers are hit in the chest by Clint's arrows, being killed in just a few moments.

Two men kneel, placing a suitcase on the floor, guarding Clint's bow, who throws it to begin to perform its function. He takes a small device, fixing it on an ophthalmological detector to gain access to Iridium. While Clint just waits for Loki's help, he now walks down the hall stairs calmly, walking formally so as not to attract attention, at least not now. In front of the main staircases, there is the party's director, the German scientist Heinrich Schhfer, speaking to the guests calmly. Finishing down the stairs, Loki turns his staff upside down, striking a guard in the face, scaring the guests and having an open path for Heinrich, taking him by the neck and laying him on a statue of a horse . So he removes the same device as Clint, activating it with the help of the archer and, without any mercy, placing it in the scientist's right eye, pulling it out while the crowd runs away from the place in horror and Loki gives a beautiful smile.

At the back of the base, Clint also activated his device, which is now beginning to catch the signature of Heinrich's eye. Thus, the iridium safe is opened and Clint quickly grabs it, leaving with his two men as quickly as possible so as not to be caught. In the streets, people are still running, frightened to see Loki appear out of nowhere, now wearing his green and gold armor, and his golden horned helmet. 3 police cars come towards you, but are knocked down with a single shot from Loki's Scepter. As a way to corner the crowd that flees through the square, the god uses his illusions to create clones, which completely surround a large group of civilians.

Loki - Kneel down - **Civilians are getting desperate and cornered** \- Kneel down. ALREADY!!!! - **Afraid of the god, civilians slowly kneel down** \- Isn't that simpler? Isn't that your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity. You were made to be dominated. They may even resist, but in the end ... They will always kneel.

Old man (standing up against Loki) - Not in front of men like you - **Loki chuckles.**

Loki - There are no men like me.

Old man (seriously) - There are always men like you - Loki points his Scepter at you.

Loki (smiling) - Look at your Elder, people. May he serve as an example.

The Scepter shines brightly and fires a blast of strong energy at you, but suddenly, a man appears with a shield, reflecting the attack on Loki, who falls to the ground. The man gets up, revealing himself to be Captain America. Loki recovers, looking with hatred at the sentry hero, who wears a mostly blue uniform, with red gloves, boots and waist, white shoulder pads and red and white stripes across the chest. He then starts walking towards Loki. Some people start to get up when they see the hero.

Captain America - You know, the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man wanting to put himself in front of others. We don't agree with that.

Loki - Ah, the soldier - Use his Scepter to get up - **The man from another time.**

Captain America - It's not my time that is running out - **A Quinjet appears nearby.**

Natasha (through speaker) - Loki, drop the gun and surrender - **Loki shoots at the ship, which deflects.**

Steven - Damn - Steven was in front of the exit of the ship that opens and the same shake with the sudden movement of the ship - Yeah, the guy is not going the easy way ... Why is it never the easy way? - The young man murmured the last part with a mocking smile at the end and then jumps levitating close to the ground - I just can't lose my cool.

Captain America and Loki start to fight in the middle of the square, giving people time to run as fast as possible from there. The hero throws his shield at Loki, hitting him and punching him in the face, but he does absolutely nothing. Counter-attacking, Loki uses his Scepter, having two attacks blocked by the captain's shield, still managing to hit him in the belly and throw him away. Steve manages to hold himself, getting on his knees and again throwing his shield against Loki, who throws him to the ground with his Scepter and starts dueling in a one-on-one match with the hero, who tries to hit him with a right cross, but Loki dodges, also trying to hit Captain America's face with the Scepter, but the hero dodges too. The veteran punches Loki in the rib, who feels nothing and just slams his Scepter on Captain's back, throwing him against the floor and placing the Scepter above his head, keeping him on his knees.

Loki - Kneel - **Press the Scepter.**

Captain America (taking the Scepter) - Not today - **Hit a flight in Loki, pushing him.**

Natasha (looking at the fight at Quinjet) - Damn, the guy is everywhere.

Loki then picks up Captain America's body, and throws it away, leaving it lying on the floor. When you go to shoot, a pink shield hits the same going back. Loki sees Steven a little far away. The same was with a smile on his face watching Loki. The god then gets up, running towards the hybrid with his Scepter pointed at him, being hit in the face by a flying woman and then a pink shield that falls apart right after. Recovering from the blow, Loki shoots the hero, who blocks with another shield in his right hand and goes on the attack using a pink bubble on his left fist, he tries to hit the villain, but ends up missing all the blows and being kicked against the floor. Loki jumps to stick his spear in Steven's chest, who takes a mortal back and throws his shield back at the villain, but his blow is blocked by Loki with his scepter. Loki prepares an energy, but Captain America throws him to the ground with a shield impact.

As he gets up, Loki is hit by strokes in the face from Steven using his gauntlet blisters, but uses his Scepter to hit the hero in the chest and push him back, again using the Scepter to knock him to the ground . He then looks prepared for Captain America, starting to try to hit him, but all his blows are blocked by the hero's shield, which throws him against the god again, but this ends up being useless. Without a gun again, Steve finds himself in a bad situation again. Inside the Quinjet, Natasha starts to worry, when suddenly the ship's sound system is hacked and set to maximum.

Tony - Agent Romanoff, did you miss him? - **Natasha smiles slightly as the AC / DC song Shoot to Thrill starts playing.**

Both Captain America and Steven Universe are confused by the loud music coming from their communicators, looking at the sky with curiosity and strangeness, which makes Loki to be serious. Suddenly, Iron Man appears from above coming from the other side of the city, flying quickly to the center of the square and hitting Loki directly with a repulsive lightning bolt in his chest, making him fall to the ground. The armored hero then lands on his knees, breaking the part of the ground where he is impacted, standing up slowly and threatening Loki by showing all his armor's gear.

Iron Man - Tell him, Reindeer - **Captain and Steven arrive there and Loki returns to his normal state** \- Good decision - **Guard your gear.**

Captain America (gasping) - Mr. Stark.

Steven - Tony Stark.

Iron Man - Universe. Captain.

Now that everything is settled in Stuttgard, the heroes have captured Loki and now escort him to the S.H.I.E.L.D. to discover possible information about Tesseract. Sitting on a bench, is the god, who, despite not having handcuffs or anything that holds him, still does not move a single finger, just looking at the floor all the way. Tony, Steve and Steven are together near the cabin, with the youngest watching over Loki to make sure there will be no problem. Nick is on the ship's communicator talking to Natasha.

Nick (communicator) - How is he?

Natasha - He's quiet, but Steven is still watching him.

Nick (communicator) - Bring him here. We have little time - **Natasha turns off the communicator.**

Steve (worried) - This is weird.

Steven - What? Was the owner of the piece surrendering to you strange, captain?

Steve - This was all too easy. This guy is a mess.

Tony - Look, until you are very agile. For an older guy - **Steve takes a slight look, but looks back at Loki** \- What do you do? Pilates?

Steve (confused) - What?

Tony - It's like a gym. I think he ended up losing a lot, while he was a popsicle.

Steven - Have respect for your elders ...!

Steve - Fury didn't tell me he was going to call you, Stark.

Tony - Yeah, Fury doesn't tell you much - **A powerful ray falls from the sky, scaring everyone. Natasha** \- What was that?

As the Quinjet flies across the skies of the Kansas forest, suddenly lightning strikes everywhere, causing discomfort and confusion among the ship's personnel. Tony, Steve and Steven look around while Loki cringes, fearing the worst. From the skies, a red-clad being goes towards the Quinjet, landing on the roof and causing a small crash inside by the impact of his hammer. This is Thor, Loki's brother. Seeing this, the three heroes prepare for combat, but Tony is faster and soon opens the rear gate.

Captain America - What are you going to do ?!

In a quick movement, Thor uses his hammer against Iron Man's chest, throwing it against the floor. He then takes his brother by the neck, flying below the clouds with him and leaving a huge fog in the sky. Iron Man gets up, going to the hatch again.

Iron Man - And now another guy has arrived.

Natasha - Another Asgardian ?!

Iron Man - It doesn't even matter. What matters is that if this madman takes or kills the other crazy, the Tesseract will be lost **\- Iron Man arrives at the gate, preparing to follow Thor.**

Captain America - Stark! We need an attack plan!

Iron Man - I have a plan: - **Take a slight look from the back** \- Attack! - **Flies below the clouds.**

Steven (The young man approaches the open door and then looks at the Captain) - I'll follow him. You know, for him not to do anything stupid - **Steven jumps lightly and is pulled by the air screaming excited by the clouds leaving the group behind.**

Natasha - Captain, I wouldn't mess with them. These guys are legends, basically gods.

Captain America (fixing the parachute) - There is only one God - **He takes his shield and goes to the penstock** \- And I'm sure he doesn't dress like that.

Captain runs to the gate, making a powerful jump out and falling towards the ground with his shield in front of him, to gain more speed. Elsewhere on the ground floor, Thor manages to find a mountain to land on, throwing Loki against the ground and almost knocking him into an abyss. The Cheating God starts to laugh while lying on the floor.

Thor (angry) - Where's the Tesseract ?!

Loki - I also missed him hehehe.

Thor (still angry) - Do you think I'm kidding ?!

Loki (getting up) - Think on the bright side. How much energy did the Father of All have to gather to send you here? Your precious land? - **Thor drops Mjolnir and grabs Loki by the hair.**

Thor - I thought you were dead.

Loki - Did you mourn?

Thor - Of course it is! Our father...

Loki - YOUR father - **Thor drops Loki** \- Didn't he tell you about my true bloodline? - **Loki walks downhill.**

Thor (outraged) - We were raised together! We play, we fight together! Don't you remember any of that?

Loki (turning to Thor) - I remember a shadow. To live in the shadow of your greatness. I remember you throwing me into an abyss when I was supposed to be king.

Thor - Is that why you take the world I love as a reward for being rejected? - **Points to Loki getting close** \- No! The Earth is under my protection, Loki!

Loki (laughing) - Hahahahaha! And you're doing a wonderful job. Do humans kill themselves by the thousands and say that? That is why I say that I will govern them.

Thor - Do you think you are superior to them? - **Loki nods** \- So you don't know what it is to rule, brother. His place is not on a throne - **Loki takes Thor away from him, climbing to the top again.**

Loki (angry) - I have seen worlds that I have never seen speak of! - **Turn to Thor** \- I made progress, Son of Odin! In my exile!

Thor (pointing to Loki) - Who showed you this power? Who controls the supposed king ?!

Loki - I AM THE KING!

Thor (grabbing Loki by the arms) - DON'T HERE! Give up the Tesseract! Give up that poisonous dream! - **Calm down** \- And come home.

Loki (smiling) - I'm not with him - **Thor gets angry, calling Mjolnir to his hand, threatening Loki** \- Needs the cube to take us home, but I sent him to a distant place and I don't know where he is.

Thor (pointing at Mjolnir) - Listen well, brother. Me - **It is hit by Iron Man.**

Loki (mocking) - I'm listening.

Upon being hit by the armored hero, Thor is quickly thrown to a lower ground, being thrown hard against the ground while Iron Man lands in drag. The god recovers quickly, looking with hatred towards the hero, who raises the mask of his helmet, revealing Tony's face. Certainly, a split between the two begins to form while Loki watches from above, smiling.

Thor - Don't touch me again.

Tony - So don't take what's mine.

Thor - You have no idea who you're dealing with!

Tony (mocking) - Er ... Shakespeare in the area? - **Thor gets more serious** \- Your mother knows, that you use her curtain? - **Make a performance.**

Thor - This is way beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice.

Tony - If he returns the cube, it is all yours. Until then - **Close the helmet mask** \- Stay out of the way, tourist.

Iron Man turns around and starts to walk backwards, but Thor, furious at the hero's insolence, throws Mjolnir towards him. Tony even turns to see what is going on, but is hit in the chest and thrown against some trees, crossing them and falling to the ground. He begins to recover from the blow.

Iron Man - So, is that so?

As the hero continues to recover from the blow, Thor starts walking towards him, giving Loki a glimpse at the top of the cliff. You must ensure that your brother does not make tricks to escape. He calls Mjolnir back as he watches Iron Man get up a little, starting to spin the hammer. In an act that the god did not expect, Iron Man uses his repulsive ray, hitting him in the chest and pushing him against a broken trunk. The hero then flies towards Thor, applying him in a kick that makes him cross the trunk, drop his hammer and fall to the ground.

Composing himself for the blow taken, Thor soon called Mjolnir back to his right hand, rising quickly and raising his hammer to the skies. Suddenly, the weapon begins to gain small rays, summoning thunder on its surface, illuminating much of the forest with a bright blue glow. Thor, having reloaded his hammer, launches the conjured rays against Iron Man, striking him and damaging some parts of his armor, which spark. Inside the armor, Tony recovers from the intense brilliance caused by the attack, until he takes a look at his settings, seeing that the armor has gained a power upgrade, standing at 400%.

J.A.R.V.I.S. - 400% capacity power.

Iron Man (mocking) - Don't tell me?

The Iron Man armor starts to shine brightly, giving Thor a little fright, who takes a step back while squeezing his hand on the handle of his hammer. Meanwhile elsewhere, Steven approaches the ground and floats calmly on the ground.

Steven (Calm) - If I were a guy with incredible iron armor, fighting a kind of god of thunder that carried a god of lies. And if I were facing him, where would I be? - **Then he hears the sounds of trees falling in the distance and hears the sound of the Iron Man repulsors** \- Question asked, answer given.

Iron Man returns to fly against a tree, recovering quickly he uses his repulsors from his hands and legs to propel himself against Thor. The Asgardian jumped to avoid the blow and threw his hammer at Iron Man who is unable to avoid and ends up flying backwards wounded. Thor again pulls his hammer into his hands, going towards the hero lying on the floor trying to get up, but with several injuries in his armor, the Asgardian approaches when Steven floated in front of him.

Thor (Surprised) (Points the hammer) - Who are you?

Steven - Ah, hello, I'm Steven Quartz Universe. You must be Thor The God of Thunder, Loki's brother.

Thor - Exactly, he seems to be well informed. I ask you and your iron friend to get out of the way.

Steven - Sorry, but we need him to save a friend of mine and the world. If you want to help. Just stop fighting with us.

Thor's response came quickly and short, he throws his hammer at Steven who quickly raises his shield that can withstand the Asgardian's blow. The hybrid lowers the shield and creates two gauntlets in his hands and goes against Thor who is also heading towards him. Both collide the left and right fists, Thor's fist goes back and Steven's bubble breaks a little because of the impact, the Asgardian recovers and tries to land a left punch on Steven that easily deflects by crouching and again Thor tries to hit a punch only from the right, but again Steven deflects jumping by hitting a left kick, pushing him backwards.

Thor recovered from the kick to take an Iron Man knee that had recovered. Iron Man fires a very strong repulsive ray at Thor, throwing him away, but the god manages to keep himself up, turning Mjolnir and flying at the armored hero, who flies and manages to prevent the attack, holding Thor and flying with him to a cliff. As the two go up, Iron Man tries to drag Thor's face onto the wall, while the god tries to get rid of the blows. Until Thor hits a punch that de-concentrates Iron Man who drags them to the ground.

Both fall destroying a tree, with Iron Man skidding across the ground away from the Asgardian who easily gets up, so as soon as he recovers Iron Man starts running towards Thor, who does the same and hits a left cross in the face of the armored hero, who tries to fight back, but has both arms held by the god. Easily, Thor begins to knead the armor of Iron Man's right arm, startling him and forcing him to use his repulsive ray to break free, then head-butting Thor, who just takes a step back and retaliates, throwing Iron Man away.

Steven then appears throwing his shield at Thor who grabs him and throws him away. The Asgardian goes against the hybrid that does the same action so they both receive an impact from their hands pushing each other. With Thor having the advantage of force pushing Steven backwards, when the hybrid lowers and with the force imposed by Thor going forward. Steven, when bending down, made him stay on top and can lift him up and then throw him against a rock. Thor gets up and summons his hammer, spinning it before launching at Steven, who summons a large shield to defend himself and ends up being thrown back.

Iron Man recovers from the blow, speeding towards Thor, turning him and throwing him against a log. Thor falls to the ground, but soon gets up running to Iron Man, who misses a punch, giving the god time to hit Tony in the rib and then elbow him in the back, leaving him lying on the floor. He calls Mjolnir again, trying to finish Iron Man, but he runs away, knocking Thor down and almost hitting him with a punch. Then Steven appears throwing his shield against Thor who is preparing to defend himself, when another one hits the pink shield.

Captain America (taking the shield back) - YOU THREE - **The four look at Steve** \- That's enough! - **Jumps to the ground while the heroes look at each other** \- I don't know what you plan to do here.

Thor (angry) - I came to end Loki's plans!

Captain America - So prove it. Drop the hammer.

Iron Man - Yeah ... No. F-it was bad. He loves the ... - **interrupted by a hammer hit by Thor against him that ends up flying against Steven hitting a tree next.**

Thor (furious) - WANT ME TO DROP THE HAMMER ?!

Captain lowers himself as he takes a step back. Thor, totally furious, prepares his hammer, making a big leap towards Captain America, who protects himself with his shield. Mjolnir's collision with the shield creates a surprisingly loud sound wave, also generating a huge dispersion of energy that throws both the veteran and the god away. Finally, the energy drains along with the surrounding smoke. Getting rid of some branches, Iron Man is the first to get up, followed by the other three who do the same. The armored hero is in the center while Thor is on the left and Captain America and Steven are on the right. Both four face each other.

Captain America (gasping) - Are we done?

Thor looks around, seeing no option but to join the heroes in capturing Loki. Steven then sighs in relief, as he was totally tired from fighting Thor and trying not to lose control of his powers and not getting pink in this situation.

**To be continued...**


	5. Revelations and Discourses

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s large base of operations it flies over the night skies and is now visible due to the fact that it is at night. Even so, some helicopters circle the aircraft carrier, to ensure its protection. Inside the place, 8 soldiers escort Loki through the corridors, passing the place where the laboratory is, together with Bruce Banner, who is working on some apparatus. He then looks confusedly at that group of soldiers, seeing Loki with them. The god looks back at the scientist with a mischievous smile before disappearing from his sight, which causes Bruce to scratch his eyes slightly.

After being escorted through a few more floors of the flying QJ, the group of S.H.I.E.L.D. leaves Loki inside a kind of giant green circular cage. Nick is already there to interrogate his now private prisoner, with a small machine to his left. The cage is closed, locking Loki inside it. He goes to the edge, looking down while looking all over the place, until he turns his attention to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., who presses a button on the machine to his left, opening a large gap below the cage.

Nick - It's a 10,000 meter drop, in a steel trap. Do you understand how it works? - **Close the gap** \- Ant - **Points to Loki** \- Boot - **Points to the machine.**

Loki (smiling) - It's an impressive cage. But I imagine it was not made for me.

Nick - It was for something much stronger than you.

Loki - I heard - **Look at a camera, where the rest of the heroes watch the conversation** \- An irrational beast, who still pretends to be a man just to deny his nature. How far does your despair go, having to ask for help for beings so lost?

Nick - How far does my despair go? You threaten my world with a war. Talk about peace and kill because you find it funny - **Loki takes a step back smiling** \- You made me very desperate.

Loki (mocking) - How it hurts to get so close, right? - **Take a few more steps back** \- Having Tesseract, having power ... Unlimited power. But for what? - **Malicious smile** \- "A light for all humanity to share". And then be reminded of what true power is.

Nick just smirks and turns off the equipment, slowly leaving the detention room while Loki follows him with a confident look. After the director leaves, he turns his attention to the camera, giving a final smile before the recording is turned off for the heroes, who start looking at each other. Apparently, almost everyone thinks Loki is a madman without conviction. Thor stands in front of the big table with one hand on his chin and the other crossed. Steve, Natasha, Steven and Saitama (the latter being again in his hero costume) are sitting at the table Bruce is close to the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo, captivated by Loki's lines.

Bruce - He's captivating, isn't he?

Steve - Loki will prolong this.

Natasha - If so, I think it's fairer to ask someone closer to him. Thor, do you have any idea what he wants?

Thor (turning to the group) - He has an army, named Chitauris. They are not from Asgard, nor from any known world. He wants to lead them against his people. They will give you the Earth, I believe in exchange for the Tesseract.

Rogers (surprised) - An army? From space?

Steven - I've dealt with space invasions before, I have to say that I'm used to it. Only this is the first time that it has nothing to do with my family.

Saitama (Curious) - Really? Is this really normal for you?

Steven - Yes, the Earth seems to be attracting beings from another world.

Bruce - Loki wants to build another portal. So you need Erik Selvig.

Thor - Selvig?

Bruce - An astrophysicist.

Thor - A friend of mine.

Natasha - Loki bewitched him in some way. And also one of ours.

Bruce - I believe that our focus should shift from Loki. That guy is crazy - **Thor steps forward.**

Thor - Be careful what you say. Loki is beyond comprehension, but it belongs to Asgard, and he is my brother.

Steven - He killed 80 people in 2 days.

Thor - He is adopted.

Bruce - But there is still a question. Why do they need iridium?

Tony (arriving with Coulson) - It's a stabilizing agent.

Upon hearing the billionaire's voice, the heroes look out into the hall, seeing Tony appear walking alongside Coulson in what appears to be a formal conversation. Tony says something to Coulson before he splits up going in the other direction, taking care of other matters at QJ.

Tony - So the portal will not break as it did at the base of S.H.I.E.L.D. - **Hit Thor's biceps** \- Look, don't be upset with me. Until you hit it well - **It's close to the main computers** \- Continuing, the portal can stay open as long as Loki wants.

Steven - Why do I feel it is more complicated than that? - **He asked looking at Saitama who nods in agreement.**

Tony (jokingly) - Well, uh ... Lift the mast, put the sails - **The agents look confused at Tony, who points to another agent** \- He's playing Galaga! He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. Continuing, iridium and the rest of the raw materials are easy to obtain by Agent Barton, but still would need some source of energy, something to - **clap hands** \- start the cube.

Hill - When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?

Tony - Yesterday.

Rogers - Does Loki need some kind of specific energy source?

Bruce - He would have to heat the cube to 120 million Kelvin just to cross the Colombo barrier.

Tony - Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnel effect.

Bruce - And then produce heavy ions in any reactor on the planet.

Tony - Finally! Someone who speaks my language.

Steven - I didn't say, it was a simple answer at the beginning - **The young man speaks seeing Saitama who again agrees.**

Tony (greeting Bruce) - It's a pleasure, doctor. His work with gamma radiation is incredible and I'm a big fan of yours. I love it when it gets angry and turns into a green and furious monster - **Bruce swallows dry.**

Bruce (dry) - Thank you.

Nick - Doctor Banner is only here to locate the cube. We hoped you would join him.

Rogers - We could start by talking about Loki's Scepter. It may not be the same, but the operation is very reminiscent of Hydra weapons.

Nick - All we know is that the Scepter receives energy from the cube, but what I want to know is how Loki transformed two of the most intelligent men I have ever met into flying monkeys.

Thor (confused) - Monkeys? I did not understand.

Rogers (excited) - I do! - **Tony rolls his eyes** \- II understand the reference! - **Beside him Steven laughs a little at the Captain's comic situation.**

Tony - I'm tired of this conversation - **Look at Bruce** \- Where's the lab?

Bruce (pointing to a corridor) - Sir - The two leave.

As the two leave the room to go to the lab, an agent who is at one of the computers takes a slight look back. When he sees that the billionaire is gone, he returns to play Galaga in the most rascal style. Gradually, the rest of the heroes move away from the place, towards any other point of the QJ, leaving only Nick to watch the control room, a little crestfallen.

Over time, the aircraft carrier crosses the night skies with speed while in the laboratory, Bruce and Tony are already with Loki's Scepter in experiments to track the Tesseract, while Saitama was watching Bruce with a calm expression. Bruce is analyzing the object's gamma radiation levels and the billionaire sets up a few possible nearby computers to be used if they need to.

Bruce (reading the gamma signatures) - Apparently, the Scepter's gamma energy measurements match Selvig's notes. Even so, it will take a few weeks for us to be able to track.

Tony - Transfer from the central computer and switch to some helpers. So you can calculate up to 600 teltroms.

Bruce - Heh! I just brought a toothbrush.

Tony (walking over to Bruce) - Hehe! I should go over to the Stark Tower. The last 10 floors are PhD only, you'll love it - **Get a crash machine.**

Bruce - Thanks, but the last time I went to New York, I almost destroyed Harlem.

Tony (siding with Bruce) - Well, I promise a stress-free environment, with nothing - **Gives Bruce a shock in the ribs.**

Bruce - AI! - **That makes Saitama prepare to fight.**

Rogers (getting there) - Hey! - **They both look at him** \- Are you crazy?

Tony - Maybe I am.

Rogers - You have to know that you can't play with everything, Mr. Stark!

Tony - But I don't play with everything, just funny things.

Rogers - Is threatening the safety of everyone on the ship funny? - **Look at Bruce** \- No offense, doctor.

Bruce - No, it's fine. I'm already used to stress - **Tony is going to get some snacks.**

Tony - You need to relax.

Saitama (Seriously) - And you need to stop leaving others in danger.

Tony - And who would you be?

Saitama - Saitama, I'm a guy who is a hero for fun. But for now, I'm someone who wants to save the world. And for that we need this place intact and not destroyed by an uncontrolled beast - **Bruce looks to the side a little sadly** \- Without wanting to offend. It is that even for me ‘The Other Guy’ is difficult to deal with.

Bruce - Yeah, I understand that.

Saitama - And returning to the original question. You need to focus.

Tony (replying) - And what do you think I'm doing? I mean, why did Fury summon us just now and not before?

Saitama - But we were called to save the world.

Tony - I'm talking about the Avengers.

Steve - Do you mean that he hides something?

Tony - He's a spy - **Eat some snacks** \- Captain, he's the spy. Your secrets have secrets - **Look at Saitama and Bruce** \- The two are also uncomfortable.

Bruce (disguising) - II just want to finish my job here.

Saitama (Ditto) - I'm curious.

Steve - Doctor, Saitama ...! - The two reflect a little.

Bruce (removing his glasses) - "A light for all mankind" was what Loki said. I believe he meant you - **points to Tony.**

Steve - Why?

Bruce - Because there is the Arc Reactor, a self-sustaining energy source - **Look at Tony** \- Stark, how long can it last? A year or less?

Tony - It's a prototype. I'm kind of the only name connected to clean energy.

Bruce - And even if Barton didn't tell about the tower, it was in all the newspapers.

Steve (jokingly) - The Stark Tower? That ugly thing? - **Tony looks at him indifferently** \- The building in New York.

Saitama (on second thought) - And stopping to think, why didn't you call Stark for the Tesseract project? And why in the energy business?

Tony (walking over to a computer) - Well, it doesn't matter, because soon my decoder will release everything that S.H.I.E.L.D. already tried to hide from us.

Steve (confused) - But you said that ...

Tony - The J.A.R.V.I.S. work started right when I got here. Soon I will know all their dirty secrets - **Offer Steve and Saitama snacks** \- Mertilos?

Steve - And then you wonder why they don't want you around.

Tony - An intelligence agency with a fear of intelligence?

Steve - I think Loki is trying to exalt us. He wants to start a war, and if we don't focus, he'll make it. We have orders to follow.

Tony (eating more snacks) - Yeah. Following is not my style - **Steve gets more serious.**

Steve (seriously) - Always thinking about style, right?

Tony - Well, from all the guys in the room: a) who's in a shiny outfit b) And glued?

Bruce - Steve, tell me. It doesn't all sound weird to you - Steve takes a look at the three and heads towards the exit.

Steve - Just find the cube - **Get out of the room.**

After leaving the room, Steve heads to the left side, but ends up stopping halfway and starting to reflect on the little conversation he had a few seconds ago. Inside the lab, Tony and Bruce advance in the search for the Tesseract, beginning to work on other panels and location systems.

Tony (indignant) - Was this guy my dad was always talking about? It should have been frozen - **Finish analyzing the Scepter.**

Bruce - Well, he's not wrong. Loki has a total advantage over us.

Tony (going to another device) - What he has are the ACME dynamites of the Road Runner. They're going to explode in his face - **Clap your hands and start fiddling with the device** \- And I'll be right there to see it.

Bruce (jokingly) - I'll read about it.

Tony - You will need clothes like ours, so hehe.

Bruce - You know, Tony. I don't have armor. I am exposed, like a nerve.

Tony (getting into the dramatic mood) - There are a lot of shrapnel, pieces of metal that constantly try to reach my heart - **Walk up to Bruce, touching the reactor on his own chest** \- This is what stops it. This circle of blue light is part of me now - **It comes face to face with Bruce** \- It's not just the armor. It is a terrible privilege.

Bruce - But you can control it.

Tony - Because I trained **\- Bruce tries to get out of the conversation, but Tony makes him come back** \- I read all about your incident. That gamma-ray explosion was supposed to kill you.

Saitama - Do you mean that the Hulk ... The other guy ... saved his life?

Bruce (Sarcastic) - How beautiful. Saved for what?

Tony - We have to find out - **Go back to the device.**

Bruce - You may not like it.

Tony - Maybe you like it.

In a more abandoned place in QJ, Steve is infiltrated near a door, in which the hero is then able to open it, even with some difficulties. They finally manage to open it, revealing a place full of suitcases and a small floor above, with a yellow handrail. Steve enters and then begins to observe the place, climbing on a briefcase and jumping towards the yellow handrail above him, managing to hang from it. He starts walking down the hall, a little suspicious.

As the hero begins to invade the secret properties of S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor, Steven and Coulson talk in the command room about the latest events.

Coulson (showing a panel by Jane Foster) - Right after Selvig was taken, we started to monitor her. It has an excellent observatory in Tronso. Good salary, private plane and a renowned diploma.

Thor (relieved) - Thank you. Selvig is a good man, and I imagine Loki has plans for him when it is over.

Coulson (Starting to walk around the room) - He talks a lot about you. It changed his life - **Thor follows him** \- You changed everything around here - **Look at Steven** \- Well, they changed.

Steven (Turning around) - You know, things like an alien invasion would scare any human. But you look good. Why?

Coulson (Taking some clips) - Well, because of that - **Shows several clips of Crystal Gems fighting corrupted gems. In addition to showing an image of the Diamonds ships on Garnet's wedding day and then the Spinel Injector. Also showing the complete Little Christmas Planet. Shows the corrupted Steven. In addition to showing Steven in his pink form against a Hydra agent.**

Steven - I'm not too shocked, you are watching the whole world. But why didn't they show up before?

Coulson - During those days we were not sure whether they would be allies or not. So we were waiting for the right time to talk to you.

Thor - Unlike the Chitauris, his people were already known in Asgard - **Steven is interested** \- There were tales that in the past, his people tried to colonize the Earth in the past.

Steven - Yeah ... It's true, it was a long time ago in a dark time. But today the gems are allies of the Earth and are living here together with humans.

Thor - It is good to have an ally. Especially a Rose Quartz. I heard they are warriors - **The speech made Steven swallow hard.**

Steven - Well ... I'm kind of not a Rose Quartz. I'm a diamond.

Thor (Surprised) - Really? I heard, without wanting to offend you, that Diamonds were Cruel Conquerors.

Steven - Yes, you could say that in the past. But nowadays they stopped it and started to see the Earth with different eyes - **Thor goes to the glass.**

Thor - You know, the first time I came to Earth, Loki's anger came together and his people paid the price. And now again - **reflect a little** \- As a young man, I was courting war.

Nick (going down some stairs) - The war hasn't started yet.

Thor - It is not just rising to power. Loki wants revenge, mostly on me. No pain would supply that need.

Nick - Many guys think that, until the pain starts.

Thor (confused) - What do you want me to do?

Nick - I want to know what you are prepared to do?

Thor - Loki is a prisoner!

Nick - So why do I think he's the only one on this boat who wants to be here? - **Thor reflects a little.**

Steven - I think I already know. But I think we need to be sure, do you have anyone who can persuade him to open up? - **Nick and Coulson looked at each other with someone in mind.**

In the detention room, Loki walks calmly through his cell, pacing up and down without a care and with a small smile on his face. He then stops, widening his smile as he turns to the front of the cage, facing Natasha standing right there. Loki walks calmly to the glass, still maintaining his malicious smile.

Loki - There are few who can go unnoticed by me.

Natasha - But you knew I would come.

Loki - Later. After all the torture that Fury could invent, you would appear as a friend, an ally. And I would cooperate.

Natasha - I want to know what you did with Agent Barton.

Loki - I would say that I expanded his mind.

Natasha (approaching the cage) - After winning, whoever is the almighty - Cross your arms - What happens to his mind?

Loki (mocking) - Is that love, Agent Romanoff?

Natasha (serious) - Love is a child's thing. I owe him a debt - Loki takes a few steps back.

Loki - Continue - **Sit on a chair.**

Natasha (sitting on a chair) - Well, before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, I created a reputation. I have a very specific set of skills, no matter who I use them against and against. This got me on the S.H.I.E.L.D. in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, but he spared me.

Loki (crossing fingers) - And what will you do if I swear to save you?

Natasha - I won't let you go.

Loki (smiling) - I know not, but I liked it - **Get up and Natasha does the same** \- Is your world threatened and you bargain for a man?

Natasha - Schemes fall every day. I tend not to cry, because I'm Russian. Or it was.

Loki - And what is it now?

Natasha - It's not that complicated. My account is in the red, and I want to pay it off.

Loki (challenging) - Can you do it? Can you pay off so much? Dreykov's daughter - **Natasha starts to be apprehensive** \- São Paulo ... Barton told me everything. Your account is dripping, gushing red and you think that bargaining for the life of a man no more virtuous than you will change something? It is the lowest form of sentimentality, the height of naivety! Pathetic!

While Loki leaves the previously solid Natasha soft and apprehensive, even making her sweat and swallow her thoughts, things are unfolding in the QJ. In the lab, Tony and Bruce gain access to the hidden files of S.H.I.E.L.D. about the Tesseract Project, discovering a list of projects. In the control room, a virus is issued to some computers by this hacker made by the billionaire, making Hill go check and Nick gets a little irritated by the situation, looking seriously at the image of the virus. In the secret compartment room, Steve opens a large briefcase, having a big surprise when he finds out that S.H.I.E.L.D. is using HIDRA armaments in World War II to manufacture more weapons with the Tesseract. He looks back, turning his attention to armaments, totally disappointed.

Loki - You lie and kill, serving criminals and murderers. You pretend to have your own code, something that makes up for your horrors, but they are part of you. And they will never leave - **Knock on the glass, scaring Natasha** \- I will not touch Barton! Not before I force you to kill her, slowly, intimately. In the ways that only he knows. And after waking up to see the beautiful work he did, he will scream and then, I will break his skull in the middle - **Natasha turns on her back** \- This is my deal, you filthy bitch!

Natasha (tearing) - You are a monster ...

Loki - Oh, no. You brought the monster - **Natasha swallows the cry and turns to Loki.**

Natasha - So, it's Banner - **Strange Loki** \- He's your plan - **Go towards the exit** \- Loki plans to release the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab and send Thor and Steven over there too - **Look at Loki** \- Thank you. For your cooperation - **Get out of the room.**

After Natasha's warning, Nick quickly brought Thor and Natasha herself together with him to surround the pair in the lab and start questioning them about their work. The director is the first to arrive, being quite irritated by the fact that his computers were hacked by Tony and Bruce. He puts his hands on his hips while Tony is sitting at the table, smirking.

Nick - What are you doing, Mr. Stark? You should be locating the cube.

Bruce - And we are. We already have a model with a fixed signature and soon we will have something within a radius of 1 km.

Tony - Right. Soon, your cube will be back and we can all go back to our lives - **The panel shows projects from phase 2** \- What is Phase 2? - **Steve puts a Hydra weapon with gem technology on the table.**

Steve - Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. using the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was a little slow for me - **Look at Nick** \- I was wrong, sir. The world has not changed at all.

Nick - Rogers, we put everything together related to Tesseract. This does not mean that ...

Tony (Showing a Phase 2 mini panel on one of the screens) - Sorry, Nick. But why did you lie? - **Thor, Natasha and Steven arrive in the room.**

Bruce (addressing Natasha) - Did you know that?

Natasha - Loki is manipulating you, doctor.

Bruce - And what have you done exactly.

Natasha - So, do you want to withdraw from this environment?

Bruce - Ah, I was in Calcutta. I was quite far away - **Shows the panel with a missile powered by Tesseract** \- I just want to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using Tesseract to produce weapons of mass destruction.

Nick (pointing to Thor and Steven) - Because of them - **The two are surprised.**

Steven - Me?

Thor - From me ?!

Nick - For many years since the beginning of S.H.I.E.L.D., we have been observing any sign from outside the world of super powerful beings. We then found it in a small town called Beach City. A group of aliens and when we started to do more research, we discovered several dangerous gems and equipment that had destroyed life around us. Last year, Terra received a visitor from another kingdom and it ended up destroying a small town in Mexico. We have found that in addition to not being alone, our military strength is useless. The world is filling up with people who cannot be controlled, nor overcome - **When he spoke the last sentence, he had looked at Saitama who had been uncomfortable with the spy's gaze.**

Steven - How did you not control the cube?

Thor - Your work with Tesseract was what attracted the attention of Loki and his allies. It is a signal to all kingdoms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war!

Rogers - Superior form?

Steven - It's true, we gave gem technology to help human evolution. Not to prepare it for war and especially not to create military powers or cause more destruction around the world. Simply because of power or something that people consider 'right'. Especially you, who always seem to be looking for war or worse for the destruction of the world.

Tony (Annoyed) - Are we underestimating, brat? - **Steven was uncomfortable, looking at Tony with a little anger and contempt in his eyes.**

Nick - You made us. We had to create - **interrupted.**

Tony - A nuclear deterrent, because it always calms down, right?

Nick (challenging) - How did you make your fortune, Stark?

Steve - I'm sure if Stark still made weapons, he could ...

Tony - Hey, hey, hey! What does this have to do with me?

Steve - I thought everything had - **The two begin to argue.**

Thor - I thought that humans were much more evolved.

Nick (outraged) - Wait a minute! Are we going to your planet to blow things up?

Thor - Treat your champions with contempt!

Nick - You are not my champion!

Natasha - Are you that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats!

Bruce - So you mean that Captain America is threatened?

Natasha - All of us!

The eight present there in the laboratory begin to argue with each other, generating a great deal of tension everywhere, due to the height of their voices and the proximity in which they find each other. Tony pushes Steven without realizing in the middle of the discourse, the hybrid does the same. Without realizing it, the Loki Scepter standing there begins to shine brightly. It is Loki, who even from afar, is manipulating the emotions of the team, precisely to not even realize the danger that is approaching. In the skies, a Quinjet begins to approach the aircraft carrier, claiming to be carrying weapons and ammunition, when in fact it is carrying armed soldiers along with Clint Barton. All soldiers begin to put on bulletproof vests and load their weapons to arrive with everything. Clint removes his bow from a suitcase, attaching himself to the hatch when it opens. He aims his bow at the middle of the clouds, taking one last look at the flying base before firing a remote explosive arrow. The arrow, even though it was shot many meters from the aircraft carrier, sticks to a turbine when it is blown away by the wind. In the lab, the discussion continues.

Thor - You talk about control, but it sows chaos.

Steven - He at least has style.

Bruce - Yes, but is it us? We are not a team. We are a chemical composition that causes chaos. We are ... A super bomb.

Saitama - Here comes the nerd talk.

Bruce (threatening) - Want to see the nerd?

Saitama - Come and I'll blow you up.

Tony (putting his hand on Steve's shoulder) Okay, let's let the popsicle out, guys.

Steve (taking Tony's hand off his shoulder) - You know very well why! Get away!

Tony (challenging) - I'm crazy for you to get away from me - **Steve laughs and starts walking around Tony.**

Steve - A big man in armor. Without that, what are you?

Tony - Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

Steve - I know guys who have none of that and give 10 of you. I've seen that movie. You are not the guy who sacrifices himself, who lies on the barbed wire so that another can pass.

Tony - I think I would cut the wire.

Steve - Always an answer, right? Look, you may not even be a threat, but stop playing the hero.

Tony (replying) - Hero? Like you? Born out of an experiment lab, Rogers. Everything special about you came from a mere bottle.

Thor - Hehehe! - **Everyone looks at Thor** \- You are so pathetic, and small.

Steven - Repeat - **The hybrid spoke approaching the Asgardian with a slightly irritated face and starting to turn a little pink.**

Bruce - What team is this? - **Tony and Steven scratch their eyes.**

Nick - Agent Romanoff, you can take Dr. Banner to - **interrupted.**

Bruce - Where to? You rented my room!

Nick (trying to explain) - The cell was just in case ...

Bruce - In case you wanted to kill me but you can't. I've tried - **Everyone looks at Bruce seriously** \- I didn't see an end and then I stuck a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat out - **Look at Natasha** \- Want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? Do you want to know how calm I am? - **Everyone's on alert.**

Steve - Doctor Banner - **Bruce looks at him** \- Drop the Scepter - **Bruce looks at the Scepter in his hand when something beeps.**

Bruce (going towards the tracking machine) - Sorry, kids. You won't see my trick today.

Thor - Did you find Tesseract? - **Everyone starts looking** \- Get out! The Tesseract belongs to Asgard! No human can do it!

Tony - I'm going - **It's stopped by Steve.**

Steve - Put on the armor. How about a fight?

Tony - I'm not afraid to hit an old man - **The two face each other.**

Steve - Put on the costume!

Bruce (seeing energy levels) - Oh my God!

While the scientist is amazed at the next levels of gamma energy being emitted by the tracker, Clint looks at the aircraft carrier, pressing a button on his bow that explodes the arrow he has launched. The blast kicks off much of engine 3 in the flying fortress. The explosion goes through the ducts, hitting the heroes in the laboratory and launching them to different points. While the pieces of the turbine fall through the sky, the entire aircraft carrier loses its invisibility, being totally in view. In the lab, Steve and Tony are the first to get up, already running from there to solve the problem. Nick finds himself on the floor; Thor was gone, too; Natasha and Bruce were thrown down, now having some serious problems, as Bruce begins to squirm to get up; Steven almost falls from the sky, but is quickly grabbed by Saitama who brings him inside again.

**_To be continued..._ **


	6. Fall

After the big explosion caused by the explosive arrow fired by Clint Barton, several workers and agents start running desperately through the corridors to try to fix some air leaks and some energy pipes. On the aircraft carrier, the bewitched group's Quinjet lands, leaving the soldiers to leave quickly, following Clint to a small railing. The archer takes a little look around to make sure everything is clean. Confirming his verification, he calls a soldier, who with a single kick, breaks down the railing and frees passage for the rest of the group, which descends quickly. Clint goes down last using a rope.

Clint (pointing at 3 soldiers) - You! Keep engine power low - **Aim for another trio** \- Detention, 3 levels below - **The 6 soldiers run off while Clint points to 5 other soldiers** \- You! Come with me.

In the destroyed laboratory, Nick starts trying to get up, but ends up falling to the floor, having to turn around in order to be able to sit on the floor. He gets up a little, sitting up while panting a lot and puts his right hand on his communicator in his ear. The director appears to be concerned about the situation.

Nick (via communicator) - Hill! Hill! External detonation! - **Start to see some panels** \- Engine 3 has stopped!

Agent - Yes, but even if we can fix it, we can't go there while we're on the air.

Hill (through the communicator) - Someone needs to go and fix it!

Nick - Stark? Hearing this?!

Stark (via communicator) - On the way.

Nick - Coulson, start the defense protocol in the Detention Sector and then go to the armory - **Coulson goes down some stairs** \- Romanoff!

Natasha and Bruce are still lying on the floor, with the Russian agent with her right foot attached to some pipes that fell in the explosion. As for Bruce, he is still squirming to get up, forcing his hand even harder while his head remains bobbing left and right quickly. Some muscles start to grow meticulously around your body.

Natasha - We're fine - **Bruce lets out a grunt** \- Aren't we?

Amid some agents and workers running to fix the situation, Tony and Steve run to get to the engine, but the billionaire stops running. The two heroes agree by nodding to each other and separate. Tony then starts walking towards a wall, pressing a function on his portable artificial intelligence. The wall opens, revealing Iron Man's Mark VI armor, which is also linked by Tony's artificial intelligence, glowing brightly and emitting a repulsive sound. Still trapped, Natasha begins to notice Bruce's physical change and tries to calm him down.

Natasha - Bruce! Bruce, don't let yourself be controlled! That's what Loki wants! You have to fight! It's going to be okay, huh? Everything will be fine - **Some workers come running over there, but Natasha already warns them to leave** \- Bruce, I swear on my life that you will leave here and never, ever ... -

Bruce (in a much thicker voice) - YOUR LIFE ?!

Bruce keeps grunting, until he suddenly stands up, getting on his knees while the size of his hands increases proportionately and his purple shirt starts to tear. He ends up sliding on the glass, falling in a place below and starting to let out small snorts of anger. His shirt tears completely, leaving his back visible while the rest is all tattered. Natasha is frightened by the transformation, releasing one last "Bruce" before it gives her one last human look of despair. The scientist soon squirms again, destroying the rest of his shirt and letting out a big roar, releasing the big green Hulk beast. The monster soon stands up, punching a structure. Natasha manages to remove her foot from under the pipes, getting up quickly and looking at Hulk, who looks back with a furious grinding of teeth, which instinctively leads Natasha to run up a nearby ladder.

Hulk jumps up to the top quickly, almost catching Natasha, but she manages to reach a railing above and infiltrate the ventilation ducts. The green monster soon begins to destroy the ducts, trying to catch the Russian agent, who manages to escape and leave in a more distant place, going down some stairs, passing under a giant pipe and starting to run again. Hulk roars again, this time much stronger. In the Detention Room, Loki hears the beast's roar, smiling broadly. In the command room, Nick arrives in despair.

Nick - Take us to the water! Now!

Commander - The navigations are still calibrating after the engine failure, sir.

Nick (annoyed) - Is the sun rising, Commander?

Commander - Y-yes.

Nick - Then turn left! Take us to the water! If one more turbine stops, we will fall!

On Engine 3, Steve manages to run, helping some workers to leave the scene as quickly as possible. The war veteran then runs to the most solid edge that survived the explosion, looking up to the skies to look for Stark, but with no sign.

Steve - Stark! Stark! I'm here!

Iron Man (flying to the engine) - Great - **Stop and start analyzing** \- Let's see what happened. Okay, I need to put the super cooling conduction system online before I can access the rotors and move the propellers - **Look at Steve and point to a control center nearby** \- I need you to go to that engine control panel for me tell which rotors are overloaded.

Upon hearing this, Steve nods, soon taking a big leap towards a metal bar, doing an acrobatics and throwing himself towards the control center. Iron Man sees that the captain has already arrived at the place and uses his repulsive rays to knock down some debris that was disturbing him, entering the opening of the engine. At the control center, Steve pulls a panel with some wires, which makes the captain crouch and put a hand on his knee to check the situation better.

Iron Man - How are you?

Steve - I don't know. It seems to work with some form of electricity.

Iron Man - Well, you're not wrong - **Keep going.**

Inside the aircraft carrier, Natasha continues to sneak through the structures and pipes, looking sideways and backwards, to see if Hulk is chasing her. A shadow passes over her body, making her crouch as she looks scared at everything. After a few seconds, Natasha pulls out her gun and starts walking, turning left in a corridor and taking a few more delicate steps forward. Suddenly, Hulk appears just above roaring loudly, which causes Natasha to shoot an air pipe above the monster, giving the agent time to start running through a large lighted corridor. Hulk manages to slap the pipe, jumping to the ground and starting to chase Natasha down the hall, destroying everything in his path as he continues to roar heavily.

As Natasha speeds up her stride to lose sight of it, she gives little back looks, protecting herself from destruction. Despite running, the agent is hit by a Hulk blow and thrown against a wall, falling to the ground. Hulk also hits a wall, but soon recovers and looks at Natasha, who creeps back when the monster is about to slap him with the back of his right hand. At that moment, Natasha feels life passing through her eyes, because a second after closing her eyes, a hole was made in the wall where Hulk had hit, and, moreover, the green is no longer in front of him.

In the next room, Saitama, Steven, Thor and Hulk fall to the ground, but soon get up to start fighting while the local agents and workers run out at the highest possible speed. Enraged, Hulk tries to punch Thor, but he dodges, holding his right arm. Saitama jumps grabbing Hulk's neck trying to immobilize him, while Steven invokes his gauntlet and tries to grab his legs. Thor struggling to hold Hulk's arm while struggling to speak.

Thor - We ... We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think! - **Hulk doesn't even care and just punches Thor.**

Hulk's punch was strong enough to throw Thor through several suitcases and S.H.I.E.L.D. files, making him fall close to a helicopter. Hulk then grabs Steven by the collar and tosses him towards some boxes far away. Then the emerald Goliath jumps hitting Saitama in the ceiling trying to hurt him, but the hero doesn't back down. Hulk grabs Saitama's arms and removes them from his neck, still holding his arms, he throws Saitama on the floor and then steps on it.

Saitama lifts Hulk's foot with a little effort. The greenish one is then pushed back, the bald man gets up from the ground and faces the angry green roaring beast, but Saitama is not intimidated. On the contrary, Saitama smiles excitedly, moving on against Hulk by punching his belly and sending him away hitting a wall, Hulk recovers and goes on against Saitama. The biggest tries to land a punch, which Saitama easily deflects. Then the smaller one hits Hulk in the ribs that roars with pain and anger because of the blow, so Hulk finally hits a blow against Saitama by throwing him against a jet.

The bald man stands up with a little blood from his forehead, then notices Hulk moving towards him. Saitama quickly jumps in the last second dodging the blow, then the bald guy jumps hitting Hulk in the back making him kneel, but without Saitama noticing and hit a right elbow in the hero's chest sending him away with a bruise in the ribs. The damage to the Hulk's body had already regenerated, thanks to its healing factor.

The greenish was now stronger, as he had a power that the more angry he felt the more his strength grows, as well as all his other physical abilities. Because of this, he would be stronger by the second and that would make Saitama's life more difficult. The bald man starts trying to get up and sees Hulk approaching slowly. Then the bald man again punches Hulk in the belly that falls with part of his belly bones destroyed, but his healing factor begins to act by restoring his body completely. Hulk jumps angrily at the bald man who dodges the greenish step and then from his punch, Hulk tries to grab him, but Saitama bends down with his cloak grabbed by the greenish one, and then he hits a punch sending him up and having his cloak torn. Saitama falls injured on the ground and then Hulk lands hitting his head with a punch causing him to lie on the ground, then two gusts of wind hit his back.

Being Unknown - Don't worry anymore! Do you know why?!

A tall man from afar screams as Hulk turns towards him, without noticing a green ray passing and catching Saitama on the ground, taking him away from the great being. The big green beast then watches a muscular man with yellow hair and bright green eyes in colorful clothing. It was All Might in his muscular form, wearing his hero outfit, smiling as he always does in situations like this.

All Might - Because I'm here!

All Might goes up against Hulk at high speed, hitting the big guy in the belly making him pull away a little while Hulk tries to grab the blonde. All Might lowers himself in the last second, going backwards and then preparing a left punch that hits the greenish face. When All Might jumps back away from Hulk, who was bleeding from the nose, he positions himself to fight. The bigger one goes on in a blast of blind fury and tries to hit several punches, but All Might easily dodges the blows and each time he deflected he hit a strong punch that causes a displacement of air that leaves Hulk's back.

Deku - All Might! I already evacuated the employees! - **Deku shouted at a safe distance from the fight.**

All Might (Dodging one more punch he looks at the smaller one) - All right, young Midoriya, now get out of here! Help others to deal with the attack, I can reach you!

Said and done, as soon as he finishes speaking, Deku in a green ray leaves the combat location. While the blonde quickly moves away, dodging a blow, but not noticing a second blow that hits him. Then sending All Might against several boxes making him disappear around the place, Hulk roars angrily and then sees Thor's hammer going in the direction of its owner, the big green beast starts to follow towards the boxes where he had thrown Thor.

The god was hurt because of the punch, but managed to get on his knees while running his index finger between the space between his nose and his lips, finding some blood when he heard Hulk's roars getting louder and louder. Smiling, Thor extends his right hand to the side, looking at the empty horizon in front of him as a strand of his long blond hair falls over his eyes. From the suitcases, Mjolnir emerges, who flies to Thor's right hand quickly. With a spin, the god manages to strike Hulk in the face with his hammer, which makes the green spit some of his green blood and fall on the tail of the helicopter nearby, crushing it.

Hulk manages to recover, forcing his veins to the extreme and pulling out the left wing of a jet and throwing it against Thor, who slides across the floor with his knees to deflect. The god then throws Mjolnir towards Hulk, who takes the hammer in the air and flies to the ground, beginning to try to lift the object with as much force as possible, dragging himself to get it. Thor arrives hitting Hulk with a kick to the face, then jumping on the back of the green and using his hammer to try to hang him, but Hulk starts to move and takes a leap towards the floor above.

An alert is issued indicating men armed with S.H.I.E.L.D. and also a fight between Thor and Hulk on the levels below the lab, which makes the two heroes run away to another place as quickly as possible. In the control room, Loki's last soldier is hit by a sharp shot from Nick, falling to the ground. The director is confused.

Nick (confused) - They know they're not going to get in here, so why ... - **An explosion happens, attracting your attention.**

Clint managed to find a gap above the control room, shooting two more explosive arrows that knock down several agents and managing to distract Nick and Hill. Seeing the distraction, the archer shoots an arrow at a computer that controls Engine 1. The arrow hacks the engine's system, starting to stop it quickly. Nick and Hill shoot at Clint, but he runs away before being hit.

Nick - Not that ...! - The aircraft carrier starts to tip to the right.

Agent - We are on an uncontrolled descent!

Nick - It was Barton! He shut down the system! Is anyone listening?

Natasha (still puzzled) - This is Agent Romanoff. I'm listening - **Get up.**

Another alert is issued by the entire aircraft carrier, indicating that Engine 1 has also stopped and that now everyone is falling uncontrolled by the skies. Steven, who had recovered, had asked for information from an agent who was left, headed towards engine 3 where Captain America and Iron Man would be. Meanwhile in Motor 3, Steve has just fixed the problem with the panel and the guard.

Steve - The relays are intact. What do we do now?

Iron Man (arriving at the propellers) - Even if I clean the engines, this section will not work. I'm going to have to go in and push.

Steve - But if you pick up speed, you become a mincemeat.

Iron Man - The power unit of the extractor can reverse the polarity in time ...

Steve - Speak my language!

Iron Man - See the red lever? - **Steve looks at that lever** \- You have to turn it when I tell you, understand?

Iron Man activates his laser, starting to cut a crooked piece of the propellers, succeeding successfully and taking a leap to throw the wreckage through the air. When solving the problem, the hero flies to a propeller, starting to move it slowly while the situation with Steve starts to get complicated. Two soldiers from Loki arrive with guns pointed, causing confusion for the veteran, who takes a leap to prevent a grenade from destroying the engine further. Then Steve launches himself at the two soldiers, at first already kicking one down and using the ladder to hang himself and throw another soldier's gun at the railing above. The veteran quickly knocks him down with a two-footed kick, but the other soldier comes back to attack him, being thrown into free fall easily. Soon after defeating the soldiers, a third arrives shooting at Steve, who deflects and throws a wreck, but ends up missing, being forced to climb up to the railing to get another rifle. The two begin to exchange shots as Steve moves away. In the turbine, Iron Man is starting to pick up more speed.

Nick (via communicator) - Sorry for the delay, but we are losing altitude!

Iron Man - Yeah, I noticed a while ago - **Put more power in the propulsion, gaining more speed.**

Steve and the soldier continue to exchange shots near the control panel, and the veteran is almost hit by 3 shots, slipping on the edge of the aircraft carrier and falling from the spot, but managing to hold on to a power cable a little bit of trouble.

In the laboratory, Hulk and Thor appear destroying everything. The god falls to the ground, allowing time for the green to take his body and start hitting him and throwing him against the whole place. As the two heavyweights fight, a jet sent by Hill slowly approaches the fight site, aiming its thruster downwards to get closer. Hulk picks up Thor's body again and throws it against some machines, preparing to attack him again, but the jet starts shooting, attracting his attention. The monster turns around furiously, roaring and running to the edge of the lab.

Pilot (scared) - TARGET ANGRY! ANGRY TARGET!

Hulk makes a big leap towards the jet, managing to grab the tip of it, soon starting to smash it completely. He starts the engines and housings of the ship little by little, but with tremendous speed. The pilot even tries to eject himself out of the jet, but the green holds his chair in the air as he roars, throwing him against another place in the sky as the vehicle begins to overload. Luckily, the pilot manages to activate a parachute, and Hulk falls in free fall after the jet completely explodes. Upon seeing that Hulk is gone, Thor calls Mjolnir back to his hand, running to the Detention level as soon as possible.

Running for a few minutes, Thor manages to reach the Detention Level door, extremely concerned about Loki's possible release. To his unhappiness, a soldier has just opened his cell, leaving the God of Cheat again to be released by QJ. The God of Thunder exudes anger in his eyes, brutally attacking his brother.

Thor - No! - **Crosses Loki, which reveals itself as an illusion** \- What? - **The cell is closed, trapping Thor in it.**

Loki (disappointed) - You never learn, do you?

Thor, overcome with anger at his brother, takes a few steps backward, hurling himself against the cell glass and hitting Mjolnir hard. In the crash, the cell moves a little, scaring everyone there. Loki, remembering what Nick had said to him, smiles broadly, walking calmly to the machine that releases the cage in a free fall of 10,000 meters. Thor still oozes anger in his gaze, clenching his fist tightly.

Loki - Humans think we are immortal - **Get ready to push a button** \- How about we test this?

The soldier who was there with Loki is knocked over, falling to the ground totally unconscious and attracting the attention of the two brothers. Coulson reveals himself, carrying a large gun and pointing it at Loki, who removes his hands from the machine and raises them calmly.

Coulson - Did you like that? We've been working on a prototype since you sent the Destroyer. I don't even know what it does - **Activate the weapon** \- Shall we try it?

As if by magic, Loki appears behind Coulson, easily crossing the agent's heart with the tip of his Scepter. Coulson finds it difficult to breathe, falling slowly and sitting on a wall, bloody while looking at Loki with fear in his eyes.

Thor (furious) - NO !!!!

Coulson straddles the floor, his chest bleeding, still looking at Loki, who walks over to the small machine calmly. His Scepter now bears the blood marks of one of the most faithful and reliable agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the God of Deception points precisely to that place of his weapon, defying his brother's furious gaze, which grits his teeth with rage. Loki pushes a button, opening the gap and releasing a disproportionate wind, still smiling as he looks angrily at Thor. Satisfied with his work, the God of Cheating pushes the main button, knocking the cage through the gap and making it cross the sky in free fall.

Thor hits the walls as he falls faster, trying futilely to hit the glass with Mjolnir. Stopping at a wall a few meters from the ground, Thor launched himself towards the opposite wall, breaking it a few seconds before the whole cage shattered into a sharp stone. The god launches, but ends up falling, causing a great earthquake, which throws Mjolnir away from his hand. In the aircraft carrier, Loki closes the gap, soon leaving to leave that place.

Coulson (agonizing) - You will lose ... - **Loki turns to Coulson with a smile.**

Loki - Oh, really?

Coulson - It's in your nature ...

Loki - Look carefully. Your heroes are scattered; Your flying fortress is falling from the sky. Where's my handicap?

Coulson - You lack conviction.

Loki (seriously) - I don't think I'm ... - **Coulson's gun goes off, sending Loki against a wall and breaking it, leaving the god on the floor.**

Coulson (a little happy) - So that's what she does ...

In a more distant place, some agents and workers rush to the General Evacuation Sector while above them, Clint walks down a corridor, pointing his bow back to hit Natasha, but she dodges and the two begin to fight. Natasha holds Clint's bow, but he elbows it, trying to hit it with the bow, only to be kicked in the belly and pushed back. Natasha sneaks behind the hall, reappearing in front of Clint and hitting him in the leg. The archer shoots an arrow, but Natasha jumps to the other corridor, inspiring Clint to do the same and start trying to hit her with the bow again, to no avail. With a bold move, Natasha takes hold of the bowstring and Clint pulls her close, but is hit in the stomach by a knee, losing her bow to the spy.

Clint removes a dagger from his uniform, heading towards Natasha, who fights using the bow to defend his opponent's blows with ease, taking his arm and stretching him. Clint agonizes, but soon manages to free himself by putting Natasha against the wall, but she continues to advantage. Until the archer grabs her by the hair, with his knife pointed at her face. Natasha manages to get rid by biting Clint's arm, going around his arm and throwing him against the railing hard, making him hit his head and start to agonize. The archer slowly kneels while looking at Natasha.

Clint (Returning to consciousness) - Natasha? - **The agent punches him in the face, knocking him out.**

In the other turbine, Iron Man grunted as he put even more force to move the turbine, successfully managing to gain a very good speed, looking almost like a beam of light. With that, the aircraft carrier, becomes more stable and in the air again.

Iron Man - Captain, now!

Steve (going back to the railing) - GIVE ME JUST 1 MINUTE!

Iron Man - The lever! NOW!

Steve manages to return, dragging himself to avoid being hit by the shots fired by the soldier. Behold, Steven arrives there, throwing a piece of metal at the soldier, who falls on the ground of the aircraft carrier and when he tried to get up the greenish one hit him in the face, when the soldier was hitting all the threat at that moment had gone, allowing Steve to get to the lever. In the turbine, Iron Man loosens himself from the propeller he pushed, being stopped by the previous propeller and almost falling into the gap.

Iron Man - Oh ho! - **It falls into the gap and begins to be dragged under the propellers, damaging the entire armor** \- Help!

Steve finally manages to pull the red lever, freeing Iron Man, who has multiple damage to his armor and even has trouble keeping himself in the air. Then Iron Man heads towards both of them, when his armor fails and begins to fall towards the ground of the aircraft carrier. Steven seeing this gets out of the way and sees Iron Man wide open on the floor with multiple scrapes on his armor.

In the Detention room, Nick arrives with some agents to check on Coulson's situation and the room itself. The agent still breathes, but has many difficulties.

Coulson - I'm sorry, boss ... The god escaped ...

Nick (concerned) - Stay awake - **Pull Coulson's face forward** \- Eyes on me.

Coulson (almost dead) - No ... I'm leaving ...

Nick - It is not an option!

Coulson - Okay, boss ... That would never work if ... If they didn't have something to ... - **Coulson's heart stops beating.**

Upon hearing these words, Nick lowers his head slowly, standing up to let the doctors work with Coulson's body. The director holds on to the yellow banister while looking up, still incredulous. His longtime best friend was there, dead at his feet. Putting your hand on your communicator, a message is transmitted.

Nick (communicator) - Agent Coulson was shot down ...

Doctor - Don't worry. We are sending a team over there.

Nick (communicator) - They're already here. And they declared death.

Both the agents and the heroes are shaken by the news, being crestfallen while reflecting on the current situation.

**_To be continued..._ **


	7. The Most Powerful Heroes on Earth come together

An absurd silence is installed in the aircraft carrier, from the control room to the runways outside the QJ. In the control room, the computers are still a little hacked by Clint's arrows and Hill has his arms crossed behind him, as a sign of respect for the late Phil Coulson. Nick is in front of the large central table in the room, where Rogers, Tony, Steven, Saitama, All Might and Deku meet, both crestfallen for Coulson's death and Loki's escape. Deku has his head on the table and his hair is down a little, very cartoonish; Steven stares at the S.H.I.E.L.D. on the table; Rogers just looks down; Tony looks away, trying to distract himself from the subject.

Nick (holding stickers) - This was in Phil Coulson's pocket - Hill looks at Nick - I think he didn't get his autograph - **Throws the bloody stickers in front of Steve** \- We're paralyzed up here. Our communication, location of the cube, Banner, Thor ... I have nothing for you - **The heroes reflect a little more** \- I lost that which was my only good eye. He! Maybe I deserved it.

Nick, with both hands on the table and a little crestfallen, starts to walk around the table, stopping in the gap between Steven's chair and another chair.

Nick - Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with Tesseract. But I never bet all my chips on that - **Steve, Saitama and Steven look at Nick** \- Because I would bet on something more risky - **Take a break.** \- There was an idea, Stark knows that. To gather a group, with extraordinary people. To see if they could become something more, work as a team when we needed them. So we can fight battles that we couldn't. This idea was named the Avengers Initiative. And Phil Coulson died still believing that idea. In heroes - **Tony gets up, walking away** \- Well, it's an old-fashioned notion.

While the heroes are shaken and Tony leaves, leaving them alone, Natasha is with Clint in a room. The archer is attached to a stretcher and shakes his head a few times, also releasing some strong sighs, forcing his veins around his neck and breathing again. His gaze is still messed up, as if under hallucinogenic effect, seeing several colors at once.

Natasha - Clint, you'll be fine.

Clint - Are you sure? - **The colors return to normal** \- Are you sure about that? - **Lift your neck** \- I don't have time. I have to expel him.

Natasha (taking coffee) - It will take time to get back to normal - **Start drinking coffee.**

Clint - You don't understand - **Breathe heavily** \- Has anyone played with your brain? Did you take it out and put something else in place? Do you know what it's like to be undone? - **Look at Natasha, who looks back.**

Natasha - You know it is.

Clint (turning his head back to normal) - How did I get back? How did you expel Loki?

Natasha (sitting on the stretcher) - Recognition cognitive release. I basically hit you hard in the head.

The two look at each other with a slight smile on their faces for being healthy again. Natasha starts to remove the handcuffs that hold Clint on the chair, leaving him free to move on the stretcher. He hesitates, continuing to stare at Natasha.

Clint - Natasha, how many agents do I ...

Natasha - No. Don't do that to you, Clint. It was Loki. They are monsters and magic, we are not trained for that.

Clint - What about Loki? He ran-away?

Natasha - Yes. Do you know where?

Clint - I didn't need to - **Natasha gets up** \- I didn't even ask. But he will act soon - **Get a bottle of water** \- Today.

Natasha (turning around) - We have to stop him.

Clint - Oh, is it? "We who?

Natasha - I don't know. Whoever is left.

Clint (nodding) - Right. If I hit an arrow in Loki's eye, I think I will sleep much better - **Natasha sits next to him.**

Natasha (smiling) - Now it looks like you - **Clint looks at her.**

Clint - But what about you? You are a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to ... Get into a war? Because? What did Loki do to you?

Natasha - He doesn't ... It's just ...

Clint - Natasha ...!

Natasha - I was exposed - **Look at Clint** \- My account is in the red and I want to pay it off.

Far below the QJ, Thor begins to recover from the fall, getting up and starting to walk towards the location of the fall of his Mjolnir hammer. When the god approaches his weapon, he opens his right hand, but nothing happens. Thor continues to leave his hand open, until he closes it, clenching his fist. Again, he opens his hand, but nothing happens, which makes him look seriously at the horizon. In some city near New York, Bruce Banner begins to wake up after Hulk's transformation ended a while ago. A gentleman is still watching him a little incredulously. Bruce sits, completely naked.

Elderly - You fell out of the sky - **Bruce looks at him confused.**

Bruce - What? Did I hurt anyone?

Elderly - There is no one to get hurt here, son. But you almost killed the scare pigeons.

Bruce (scratching his eyes) - Good.

Elderly - I saw it. I was awake when I showed up. Big, green and all naked - **Throw Bruce a pair of pants** \- Put it on! **\- Bruce starts to put on his pants** \- I didn't think it would shrink to the size of a normal guy - **Bruce gets up, finishing putting on his pants** \- Is he an alien?

Bruce (confused) - What?

Elderly - Did you come from space? Alien?

Bruce - No.

Elderly - So, son, it is better to bless yourself.

Back on the aircraft carrier, Tony is now in the Detention Room, watching the void left by the cage's fall while behind him, Coulson's blood remains a little liquid. He watches everything with his arms crossed behind him, without even noticing the arrival of Steve, Steven and Saitama. The billionaire takes a quick look at the three, who reciprocate, but soon reflect again.

Steven - Was he married?

Tony - I was dating a cellist, I think.

Steve - We're sorry - **Cross your arms** \- He seemed to be a good man.

Saitama - Say that because you couldn't sign the stickers, right? - **Steve just shrugs.**

Tony - He was an idiot.

Steven - Why believe?

Tony - For thinking I could beat Loki alone.

Steve - I was doing his job.

Tony - Pft! Anyone knew that he couldn't beat him. I could have waited - **Go down some stairs, going through Saitama.**

Steven - Sometimes there is no way out, man. It was time to try to do something.

Tony (ironically) - Yeah, I forgot that one - **Cross paths with Steve.**

Steve - Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?

Tony (a little annoyed) - We are not soldiers! - **The three look at him seriously** \- I will not follow Fury's orders.

Steve - Me neither. They have the same blood on their hands as Loki.

Steven - Neither. He did it all by keeping these secrets. I see no sense in continuing to follow orders. Mainly because of the fact that he is using gem technology for armaments.

Saitama - I am with you. I think we have to give Loki a beating on our own.

Yagi (The blonde appears in thin form with Izuku) - And we will help.

Steve - Who are you?

Izuku - We are heroes recruited by Nick Fury in Japan, we were here in secret. Both to watch over you, and in case any of you were caught by Loki. We could take care of everything without him noticing that there were two more heroes at the base of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Saitama (Saitama points to Yagi) - Ah, I think I know you.

Yagi (Go to your muscular form) - I think you remember me like that! - **All Might surprised everyone around them who watched the biggest man take possession with his arms, when he then returns to normal spitting blood and giving off smoke** \- But, it doesn't matter ...

Steve - None of that matters now. What matters is that we should ignore these disagreements - **Look at Saitama and Tony who look at Coulson's blood mark** \- Loki would look for a great source of energy and ...

Tony - He made it personal.

Steve - That is not the point.

Tony - This is Loki's point! He hits us in what is most personal to us. Because?

Steven - Separate us?

Tony (starting to walk) - Yeah, yeah. Divide to conquer. That's it, but he knows he needs to beat us. That's what he wants. He wants to be seen defeating us. He wants an audience.

Steve - Like in Stuttgard?

Tony - Yes, but that was the preview. Now! Now is the opening night! And Loki is a complete diva. He wants flowers, an audience and a huge monument erected with the name of - **Realize something and the heroes look at him** \- Son of a bitch.

Natasha and Clint are still in the room getting ready for battle, when the door opens, revealing Steve already dressed in his Captain America uniform again. Clint comes out of the locker room, wearing an S.H.I.E.L.D. regatta with some purple, but mostly black parts. There is a quiver on its back and its bow is on a table, along with several arrows.

Steve - Time to go.

Natasha - Where?

Steve - I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?

Clint - I know - **Steve looks at Clint and Natasha nods.**

Steve - Do you have a costume? - **Clint nods** \- Then put it on.

The heroes begin to prepare for battle. On the ground, Thor lifts Mjolnir, looking at his hammer; Captain America takes his shield; Saitama straightens his gloves; Archer Hawk attaches his arrows to his quiver; Black Widow prepares her electrical pulses; Tony begins to repair his armor, making her helmet turn on; Steven activates his shield and then created another one then surrounding them with spikes and his shields start to spread over his body, appearing to form an armor that later turns off, achieving an animated smile from Steven; Iron Man switches on his armor again; Thor strikes lightning with Mjolnir, forging an Asgardian leather to cover his arms; All Might and Deku wear their complete outfits preparing for the next mission; finally, Captain America, Steven Universe, All Might, Deku, Hawkeye and Black Widow walk through the hangar of the aircraft carrier, heading towards a Quinjet. An agent gets up, trying to stop them.

Agent - Hey, you can't come in here.

Captain America - Boy, don't do that.

In the control room, Nick shuffles some Captain America figurines while looking at the sky below him, without even noticing Hill's arrival to his left side.

Hill - Sir, the stickers ... They were in Coulson's closet, not in his pocket.

Nick - They needed an incentive - **Iron Man goes flying, being followed by a Quinjet** \- Fix our communication, do whatever it takes.

**Manhattan, New York**

A few minutes after flying out of the aircraft carrier, Iron Man manages to reach Manhattan Island, still having trouble keeping his thrusters on, due to the enormous damage caused by Engine 3. Eventually, he manages to reach the city, going towards the Stark tower. At the top of it, there is the Tesseract machine already on and starting to make the cube spin, generating energy for the conveyor. Iron Man manages to reach the spot, gliding near the terrace.

J.A.R.V.I.S. - Sir, I turned off the Arc Reactor, but the hub is already self-contained.

Iron Man - Hang up, Dr. Selvig.

Selvig (turning around) - It's too late! You can't stop! - **Get close to the machine** \- He wants to show us something! A new universe!

Iron Man - Do what?

The armored hero uses his repulsive rays and fires at the machine, but a field of pure energy made by the cube repels the attack, creating an explosion of energy that knocks Selvig down and hits Iron Man, sending him farther away. This ends up attracting the attention of people in the square on the avenue below. The hero manages to recover, keeping himself gliding over the tower.

J.A.R.V.I.S. - The barrier is pure energy. It cannot be broken.

Iron Man (looking at Loki standing there) - Yeah, I got it - **Go down to the special helipad** \- Time for Plan B.

J.A.R.V.I.S. - Sir, the Mark VII armor is not yet ready for combat.

Iron Man - We don't have time. Forget spinning darts! - **It lands on the helipad.**

The hero starts walking through the helipad, towards the interior of the tower. While his armor is dismantled and Tony's face is revealed again, the billionaire and Loki face each other, both with unfriendly expressions on their faces. Almost entering the tower, Tony just looks ahead when he sees Loki disappear from view. The god now walks around the room smiling.

Loki - Please say you are going to appeal to my human side?

Tony - Actually, I intend to threaten you.

Loki (placing the Scepter in both hands) - Then I shouldn't have taken off the armor.

Tony - Yeah, but she's been better and you have - **Points to the Scepter** \- The Rod of Destiny. Want a drink?

Loki (laughing) - You won't delay me like that.

Tony - No, no. To threaten. Don't you want a drink? Assurance? I'm going to take one - **Loki turns, going to the window.**

Loki - The Chitauris are coming. Nothing will change that - **Turn to Tony** \- What do I have to fear?

Tony - The Avengers - **Loki looks confused** \- Aff! It's what we call ourselves. It's like a team, you know? - **Start to drink in a glass** \- “The Most Powerful Heroes on Earth” and such.

Loki - Yes, I already met them.

Tony (smiling) - Yeah. It took time to fit in, it's true. But let's make a count: Besides me, there is your brother, a demigod; a super-soldier, a living legend who is at the height of the legend; - **Puts a gray bracelet on his right hand** \- A man with serious problems to control his anger; a hybrid with super powers that comes from a stone that comes from your navel; three Japanese heroes as reinforcement; plus two professional killers and you! - **Points to Loki** \- Big man. You managed to irritate each of them.

Loki (smiling) - That was the plan.

Tony - But it was not good. Because when they arrive, and they will arrive, they will catch you.

Loki - I have an army!

Tony - We have the Hulk.

Loki - I thought the beast was gone - **Tony starts down the stairs.**

Tony - The thing is that you didn't understand. There is no throne, or a version that you come out on top of. Perhaps your army will come and perhaps it will be too much for us, but what we want is you - **Points to Loki** \- Because if we cannot protect the Earth, we will certainly avenge it - **Drink some more.**

Loki (approaching Tony) - How will your friends have time for me, if they will be busy fighting you - **Puts the Scepter on Tony's chest, but nothing happens** \- What? - **Try again, but fail** \- That never failed.

Tony - Yeah, little factory problem, you know? Is not strange. One in five ... - **Loki takes him by the neck and throws him close to the window** \- J.A.R.V.I.S., whenever he wants - **He is caught by the neck again.**

Loki - You will all fall before me!

Tony - Position - **A gap in the wall opens** \- Quick!

Loki throws Tony against the glass with absurd ease, leaving him to fall on a cliff more than 100 meters high. In the room, the gap releases a projectile that grazes Loki and flies towards Tony. The projectile activates some functions, emitting a red light that, as it approaches, identifies Tony's bracelet sensor, which also emits a red light. Then, the projectile begins to transform, covering in a few seconds the billionaire's body with new armor. The armor has its formation process finished just before it reaches the ground and Iron Man uses his hands to stop falling and return at high speed to the top of the tower, facing a serious Loki.

Iron Man - And there was someone that made you very angry - **Pause** \- His name was Phil!

Loki tries to shoot with his Scepter, but Iron Man knocks him down easily with a single shot from his right repulsing ray. At that moment, the Tesseract machine shoots blue energy aimlessly into the skies, which attracts the attention of the armored hero. A portal to the other side of space opens in the skies. From within deep space, Chitauris troops begin to mobilize, crossing the portal and entering the Earth's atmosphere. Inside the suit, Tony knows what's going on: **TOO LATE** ...

The energy contained in the Tesseract machine is released into the sky, launching a large ray that opens a portal through the clouds. On the other side of deep space, Chitauris troops, hitherto in total darkness, begin to mobilize towards the large hole in the middle of the vacuum. With great speed, they all start to cross, coming against the Stark tower in a straight line.

Iron Man (scared) - Ok - **The system changes from defense to attack** \- Troops.

The hero powers his propellers, flying towards the Chitauris troops with speed. When they see Iron Man approaching, soldiers armed with energy cannons in their right arm start shooting, but the hero dodges the shots, countering with repulsive rays and blowing up some ships. Halfway there, he is grazed by a ship, but continues to fly, activating a dose of mini missiles on his left shoulder and launching them against several exploding battleships. Iron Man passes through the explosions, but ends up letting almost all the rest of the aliens reach the city. In the avenue below the Stark tower, the ships start firing, destroying everything and causing huge panic to people sitting in a small food court.

A crowd begins to run into a nearby bakery, hiding inside the establishment as they watch the ships shoot at nearby buildings, tearing up pieces of concrete. Gradually, the entire Midtown district is infested with ships, which destroy everything, leaving fire and smoke to mark the city from afar.

Iron Man flies through the streets, being chased incessantly by the Chitauris ships, which fire blasts of energy quickly. At the tower's helipad, Loki begins to walk calmly, forming his glorious armor again as troops continue to destroy all of New York. Feeling like everyone else, Loki calmly opens his arms, showing off a smile. Without him seeing, Thor lands there, overcome by his brother's anger and angry at the destruction that is happening.

Thor (angry) - LOKI! - **Loki looks at his brother** \- Turn off the Tesseract or I will destroy it!

Loki (pointing his Scepter) - You can't! There is no way to stop it! There is only, war!

Thor - Let it begin!

Loki (jumping towards Thor) - AAAHHHH !!!!

The god of cheating firsthand already shocks his Scepter with Mjolnir, beginning a series of clashes between the two weapons, together with the fight between the two brother gods. Loki tries to hit Thor, but ends up missing the blow and the Scepter hits the ground. The two collide their weapons again causing a mini electric explosion, causing Thor to retreat by turning Mjolnir and giving Loki time to try another attack, this time attacking horizontally, but again the God of Thunder deflects. Placing the Scepter over his shoulders, Loki shoots towards Thor, who blocks the attack with Mjolnir and goes to his brother, severely colliding his hammer with the Scepter, which causes the letter K of the tower sign to shatter and fall to the Grand Central station below.

On a boulevard, another crowd runs desperately looking for shelter to hide from alien attacks, which causes half a dozen police cars to arrive there to help. Some policemen get out of their cars, looking up at the skies and watching Iron Man fly while being chased by 4 Chitauris ships. In a place close to the city, the Quinjet is approaching at high speed.

Black Widow - Stark, we're a few miles away!

Iron Man - What is it? Did you stop for a snack? Head towards Park, I'll take you there!

The hero flies from the top of the Stark tower, shortly after descending at high speed and being followed by even more ships while Thor and Loki continue to shock their weapons at the top of the tower. At the back of the building, Iron Man, by turning a few corners quickly, manages to make some ships crash into a building, moving on to pass in front of Grand Central. Approaching the subway station, Archer Hawk soon fires the Quinjet's machine gun, which starts spinning, ready to shoot. Iron Man sweeps past, followed by ships. Then the Quinjet fires exploding several ships, while others hit the wreckage of the ones that exploded.

J.A.R.V.I.S. - Sir, there's more on the way.

Iron Man - Great. Let's get them busy.

The Quinjet goes up the Stark tower quickly, firing at some Chitauri ships that leave the portal and pass through the building. A shot strikes a Quinjet wing, causing it to retreat a little, but still keep going up. At the top of the tower, Thor tries a horizontal blow with Mjolnir, but ends up missing and giving Loki time to hit him against the glass and destabilize him for a while.

Archer Hawk - Nat.

Black Widow - I see him.

The Cheating God then sees the Quinjet in front of him, throwing Thor to the ground and shooting the Scepter against the vehicle's left turbine, hitting it squarely. Upon being hit, the Quinjet begins to destabilize itself in midair, causing Captain America to hold on to the roof and Steven concentrates and manages to make a protective bubble around the vehicle, which begins to fall. Thor, enraged, stands up against his brother, starting to punch him in the face and hit blows in the stomach. The Quinjet loses altitude as Archer Hawk and Black Widow try to move their position to avoid some obstacles. Eventually they succeed thanks to Steven's bubble, but they still fall to the ground, tearing off a few pieces of concrete and stopping close to the first floor of a building. After the fall, Gavião and Viúva remove their ship's communicators and also their belts. The floodgate opens, and Captain America takes the lead, guiding the other 3 heroes to Grand Central Avenue as more and more people run desperately away from the Stark Tower.

Captain America (running) - We have to get there!

The seven heroes run to Grand Central, stopping in front of the subway station and looking at the portal above the Stark Tower, startled by what they see. From the portal, a few more ships come out, followed by a gigantic Chitauris leviathan, which descends to the height of the buildings in a few seconds, partially destroying a statue at the top of Grand Central and passing over the heroes. From the leviathan, dozens of Chitauris soldiers start jumping towards the buildings, on both sides, clinging to the wall. A Chitauris even walks through a work office window, firing his weapon at workers. As they follow the movement of the giant alien, Captain breathes heavily.

Captain America (still scared) - Stark. Do you see that?

Iron Man (Flying) - I am, and still trying to believe. Where's Banner?

Captain America (by communicator) - Banner?

Iron Man - Keep me posted - **The leviathan crosses a floor of an entire building** \- J.A.R.V.I.S., try to find some weakness.

At the top of the tower, Loki manages to get rid of Thor's blows, who calls Mjolnir back into his hand and tries to hit his brother, but he blocks the attack. The two approach, one preventing the other's weapon from attacking while facing each other with hatred.

Thor (angry) - Check this out! - **Loki looks at destruction** \- Look around you! Do you think this madness would end your reign ?!

Loki (looking at Thor) - It's too late. It's too late to stop him.

Thor - No. We can, together - **Loki smiles, shoving a dagger into Thor's rib, who drops Mjolnir, kneeling.**

Loki - Sentimental - **I smiled even more.**

Thor, completely furious with his brother, brutally heads up, taking Loki's head and throwing it against the glass on his right side. Loki ends up dropping his Scepter with the blow, trying to get up, but ends up being lifted by Thor's two arms, who throws him without any mercy against the ground. The Thunder God gets angry, but Loki manages to roll out of the tower, falling into a ship and starting to lead a small group of Chitauris ships as he moves away from the building, turning left into a building a little further away. In the tower, Thor removes the dagger from his body, throwing it on the ground while giving a strong sigh. Down the avenue, Yagi, Deku, Saitama, Captain America, Steven, Black Widow and Archer Hawk are behind a taxi, hidden from a troop of Chitauris ahead.

Archer Hawk - There are still civilians trapped up there - **The three look up, seeing Loki pass with his group of ships, destroying an entire avenue in a single attack** \- And he decided to do something.

Captain America (a little angry) - Loki ...! - **Civilians keep running** \- They are very exposed there.

At that moment, gunfire from Chitauris almost hit Captain, grazing his face and hitting the glass of the taxi next door. Black Widow and Gavião get up, starting to shoot at another group of Chitauris that arrived there. Gavião then heads to the car ahead, leaning against it while moving his quiver.

Black Widow - Leave it, captain. Okay, go!

Captain America - Can you stop them?

Archer Hawk (turning to Captain) - Captain - **Activates his quiver** \- It will be an honor - **He gets up and shoots an arrow, which hits the head of a Chitauris and launches other mini arrows at others around him.**

Deku - You and Steven have the shields. And I saw that Steven can create a bubble or a bigger shield, I think he has to go to help defend civilians.

Steven - Right, agree Captain?

Captain America - Yes, we will cover a larger area and save more civilians.

Captain and Steven get up, jumping from the bridge towards a bus stopped just below, which is hit by two shots from Chitauris ships, but the heroes manage to escape, with Captain pushing in a car to reach the ground, while Steven floats and falls to the ground. Both run again. On the bridge, Black Widow continues to hit Chitauris with gunshots while Gavião and Deku help people trapped in a bus to run away. The two return to help Natasha deal with the Chitauris. Then several shots begin to come from behind them, All Might and Saitama find themselves seeing a large group of Chitauris approaching from behind.

All Might (Smiling) - Don't worry, we'll take care of the rear!

Saitama - That's right, don't worry.

Both then proceed at high speed against the group, with All Might with their speed passing like a shadow by three Chitauris knocking them down with blows that were so fast that nobody but Saitama saw it. The blonde started running past several Chitauris hitting them one by one sending them to the ground, when he saw a green car with people inside and saw several ships approaching. Then he runs faster and makes an X with his arms.

All Might - **Carolina Smash!**

Then two air currents are created and go at high speed against the ships that are destabilized, ending up that they start to hit each other until they explode in the air behind All Might who kept his arms open because of the blows. Inside the car was a man with his wife and daughter, the trio watched the hero with his back to them. When All Might slowly turned his face with a big bright smile.

All Might - It's okay, because the Avengers are here!

The other hero went towards six other Chitauris who try to hit him, but the bald guy receives the punches and blows from his weapons that don't even scratch him. When the villains were scared, the same one then prepares to attack.

Saitama - **Normal Consecutive Punches!**

Then Saitama's fist becomes several by hitting the Chitauris who end up flying shattered away from Saitama, the bald guy seems a little disappointed at first. But then a lightning bolt grazes his face, creating a small cut. That surprised the bald man, making him understand that the weapons of those beings could hurt him or even kill him if they hit him. Instead of being completely scared, which he was just a little bit of, he was excited because it was really taking the boredom out of his life.

On the avenue, Steven runs, jumping a few cars scattered along the way and climbing some wreckage to get a boost. Some people hide under some vehicles destroyed in the chaos.

Steven (via communicator) - Captain, the police are here. Should I say something?

Captain America (Through the communicator) - Say it, repeat what I'm going to tell you.

The police shoot with their pistols towards the Chitauris ships flying above them, but all the shots end up being in vain due to the speed of the ships. A policeman arrives in awe at the Cabinet Officer.

Police Officer - It will take an hour to gather the National Guard!

Cabinet Officer - National Guard - **A bullet hits the police car behind them** \- Does the army know what's going on here?

Policeman - What about us? - **Steven with his shield of thorns in hand jumps in a car, making the police aim at him.**

Steven - Attention! There are people up there - **He points to the buildings to his right** \- That will come out right in the line of fire. Send everyone to the subway or off the streets! I need a perimeter up to 39th Street - **Points to that street.**

Cabinet Officer - And why would I take your orders?

Some explosions happen around the corner, making the cops walk away in fright and Steven turns around prepared. Some Chitauris soldiers land on both sides. One Chitauris is knocked down right away by the hybrid's shield while the other shoots the hero, who uses the shield to repel the attack and defend himself from a Chitauris punch, then counterattacking with a punch in the face. Steven turns to hit the first Chitauris who attacked him again, breaking his neck with a blow from his shield and throwing him to the ground, then immediately returning to the second Chitauris, tearing his arm off and throwing him to the ground with an elbow while holding your gun.

Cabinet Officer - I want men in these buildings! We have to evacuate civilians down or off the streets - **Get a communicator** \- Give me a perimeter up to 39th Street.

Elsewhere, Iron Man turns a corner, also encountering a leviathan. He launches small beacons, which attract the attention of the leviathan, making him turn around and start chasing the hero while destroying more structures in the buildings next door.

Iron Man - Well, now you noticed us. What is the 2nd step? - Fly away.

On the bridge, Archer Hawk is knocked down by the impact of a Chitauri, but soon he gets free by shoving an arrow through his head, throwing the alien aside. Black Widow uses a Chitauri energy staff to fight two soldiers, crouching and sending an armed soldier away, rotating the staff quickly to adjust the shot to the other alien, sending him away as well. Deku using his Full Cowl to use part of his power in combat, jumping against a Chitauri hitting a kick in the face of the same sending him to the ground, without the greenish notice a wounded Chitauri appears with his weapon about to hit Deku's back. Saitama and All Might reappear hitting Chitauri at the same time, in addition to surprising the smallest, Chitauri flies away hitting a car. Captain America returns to the bridge, jumping out of a taxi and hitting a Chitauri with his shield, then knocking over another with his arm. Steven appears floating overturning a Chitauri in a car. More other Chitauris approach, but they are exterminated by rays coming from Thor that when arriving at the ground it is supported in a car. The group of eight heroes met again on the bridge.

Steven - How is the situation up there?

Iron Man (sweeping over there) - The energy of the cube cannot be broken in any way. Let's take care of these guys!

Black Widow - How do we do that?

Captain America (watching the skies) - As a team.

Thor - I have matters to discuss with Loki.

Archer Hawk (cleaning some used arrows) - Oh, yeah? Get in line.

Steven (catching his breath) - I'll go next.

Captain America (walking forward) - Enough! Loki will keep the fight focused on us, what we need. Stark is up there - **Points up** \- But he needs us ...

An engine sound is emitted behind Captain, making him look to see what it is, finding Banner using a simple motorcycle to reach the battlefield. The heroes address the scientist, who is dressed in sloppy clothes as he gets off the bike, leaving her standing right there to be able to use it again.

Bruce - It's okay ... Ugly. Huh?

Black Widow - I've seen worse.

Bruce - Sorry.

Black Widow - No, that's fine. I believe the worst is the best - Bruce nods.

Saitama (Through the communicator) - Stark, guess who appeared?

Iron Man (via communicator) - Who? Banner?

Captain America - As you wanted.

All Might (arms crossed) - Are you happy now?

Iron Man - Tell him to go green. I'll get you to the party.

From a building a little far, but visible from the avenue, Iron Man appears flying at high speed, being followed by the giant leviathan, which pulls a large piece of concrete from the building and continues to chase the hero. Seeing this, Thor removes Mjolnir and Steven already forms a shield. Saitama was preparing to land a punch.

Black Widow - Seriously, I don't know where he's seeing a party.

The ship continues to get closer and closer, crawling across the ground and destroying everything in its path. Iron Man manages to escape the reach of the leviathan by running over the group at high speed while Bruce looks back, starting to walk towards the giant ship. The scientist keeps a small smile on his face as he walks. Captain America takes the lead.

Captain America (worried) - Doctor Banner - **Take a step forward** \- Now would be a great time to be angry.

Bruce (walking to the leviathan) - That's my secret, captain - **Stop and take a look at Captain America** \- I'm always angry.

After saying these words, Bruce simply lets his anger out of his body. His shirt and pants are torn and his body grows, along with his muscles, and his skin turns green. The Hulk is again loose. The green, full of anger, descends a powerful punch against the face of the leviathan, crushing it completely while letting out a loud and powerful roar. As the leviathan is stopped, all its layers of metal begin to crumple, raising it up a huge elevation. The heroes start to walk away when they see the danger, but Iron Man appears flying, preparing a mini missile on his left arm.

Iron Man - Hold on! - **Release the mini missile, which hits the skin of the leviathan.**

Heroes protect themselves with what they have, with Steven casting a giant Diamond shield to protect everyone from the wreckage and the explosion. Archer Hawk looks up, watching the dead carcass of the leviathan crawl through the young hybrid's shield and fall on top of a taxi in the square below, causing people to run for cover. In the two buildings next door, the Chitauris let out war cries, even removing their masks to do this.

To respond to the Chitauri's screams, Hulk lets out a gigantic roar, echoing strongly through the avenue; Archer Hawk draws an arrow, pointing it at the Chitauris in the buildings; Steven shrinks his shield and creates another one on his other arm; Thor spins his hammer Mjolnir, prepared; Black Widow reloads her pistols, looking at the Chitauris with hatred; Saitama straightens his gloves and loosens his cloak, so as not to tear in the middle of the fight, smiling excitedly; Captain America pulls out his striped shield; Deku and All Might activate One For All, with the biggest keeping his smile and Iron Man lands beside him, preparing his repulsors. The ten heroes, at last, look up.

**To be continued...**


	8. The Avengers

As the Avengers finally came together in the city center, the Chitauris in the surrounding buildings continue to shout loudly, echoing throughout the city. On a Chitauri ship, Loki scornfully watches his enemies, preparing his next order.

Loki - Send the rest.

After the words spoken by the God of Cheating, the portal begins to release more and more Chitauris ships, in addition to several leviathans to be fought by the heroes. Even so low, Black Widow clearly perceives the threat they were facing. She prepares her pistol, still looking at the portal, worried.

Black Widow (worried) - Guys ...! - **The rest of the heroes look at the portal too.**

Iron Man - What's the plan, Captain?

Captain America (taking the lead) - Listen. Until we close the portal, the priority will be to contain the invasion. Barton - **Hawk looks at him** \- I want you on the terrace with an eye on everything to identify the stray; Stark take care of the perimeter. Anything that goes a long way, make it come back or destroy it.

Deku - Captain, I will go with Hawk to the building. I'll be behind him in case he spends all his arrows, if that happens I will get him out of danger as soon as I can - **Look at Hawk** \- If you allow me, of course.

Hawk - No problem, it can be better this way, if there are no arrows I want someone to take care of my rear - **Look at Iron Man** \- Will we give a ride?

Iron Man - Sure. Better hold on, Légolas and Bunny - **Take the archer and the greenish one to the top of the next building.**

Captain America - Thor - **The god looks at him** \- You have to try to block the portal, slow them down - **Thor nods** \- You have the lightning. Burn the bastards - **Thor spins Mjolnir, flying somewhere high while Captain looks at Widow and Steven** \- You and I stay on the ground to keep the fight here - **Look at Saitama and All Might** \- You two, I need you to help evacuate and containment around the city - **The duo nod and run leaving the place to help people** \- And Hulk - **Hulk looks at him** \- Smash.

Hulk smiles broadly, then takes a super jump towards a nearby building. Some Chitauris even shoot at his body to hurt him, but are crushed by the hands of Hulk, who quickly turns around, jumping towards the opposite building and crushing yet another Chitauri. Another alien on his left side shoots him in the back, but is crushed by the arm of the green, who leaps against another Chitauri, grabbing his head. Hulk then jumps to the next building, throwing Chitauri against a window and breaking it. He then holds on to the building's bricks, jumping towards a formation of ships that pass by and destroying two in the process.

Elsewhere, Thor flies quickly to the top of the Chrysler Building, leaning against a solid place to stay. He looks at the skies, raising Mjolnir. The hammer begins to create small rays on its surface as the weather starts to get stormy above the building. Lightning strikes Mjolnir, beginning to spread an electrical discharge across the top of the building, breaking glass and generating overloads of energy. The energy in the hammer is fully charged, and Thor looks at the portal with hatred.

Thor (preparing lightning) - GRAAAAHHHH !!!!!

The God of Thunder shoots a powerful ray towards the portal, destroying in the process, numerous Chitauris ships and two leviathans at once, which explode in the vacuum of space.

While all this is happening, on the aircraft carrier, Nick is watching the news that is being broadcast live from the battle. The American army arrived some time ago to evacuate civilians and also help against the Chitauri, even though they were clearly at a disadvantage. Hill walks over to Nick, a little seriously.

Hill - Sir - **Nick looks at her** \- The council is calling - **Nick nods and turns off the news panels.**

The director leaves the command room, heading towards a special communication room with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Back in battle, both Iron Man is chased by the Chitauris ships, having to turn around to destroy them. Hawkeye helps them, attacking from afar to prevent attacks from behind or from the sides. Iron Man is pursued ceaselessly by the buildings, dodging attacks, but without being able to counterattack.

Hawkeye (shooting at a ship) - Stark, there are several stragglers on your tail!

Iron Man (flying through the buildings) - I'm seeing if they have any way to get away from the street.

Hawkeye - Come here, they are terrible to maneuver - **Shoot an arrow without looking, destroying a ship** \- Take them to a corner!

Iron Man - Okay, I got it - **It turns into a street.**

At the top of the building, Hawkeye concentrates his aim, firing an arrow thermometer, which hits the “bridge” of a Chitauri ship of the group that chases Iron Man. The ship divides in two, destroying itself completely. This gives the armored hero time to stop, letting a ship pass in front of him and be hit by a repulsive ray, being destroyed. The explosion ends up knocking down another ship while Iron Man heads into a tunnel, chased by 3 remaining ships. The hero comes out of the tunnel, making a 180 degree turn and thus managing to bring down another ship, which hits a building nearby. Iron Man then proceeds to a parking lot, flying a few feet from the ground.

Iron Man - Wow ...! - **An explosion throws him against a wall, but he recovers, lowering his flight even further, which causes the two ships to hit the ceiling and fly towards the building after the exit, exploding completely** \- Okay, next?

Saitama (via communicator) - I saw Thor facing a squad on 6th Avenue!

Iron Man - And he didn't even invite me.

A leviathan goes quickly to a building, running directly into an office floor, where several people get scared and start walking backwards. However, a roar is heard at the bottom of the floor and Hulk appears destroying countless computers, tables and vases, running to the window and making a big leap towards the leviathan, holding it by his jaw. Such is the strength of the monster, that the leviathan ends up being pulled completely to the right side, hitting one of its "fins" on the building's window. He turns left of the building, taking some Hulk punches and having his jaw dented.

On the bridge, Steven runs towards a group of Chitauris, jumping and knocking the whole group down with a bubble of thorns. A few more Chitauri arrive shooting at their ships, but the shield absorbs the explosions thanks to its shield, when it increases the shield that hits the bottom of the ships, making them fall out of the streets and exploding. Meanwhile, further on, Black Widow is thrown against the hood of a taxi by a Chitauri, who tries to stick his spear in it, but she swerves. The agent then holds the alien by the shoulders using his legs, destabilizing him with his electric summers, and using his own spear to kill him. Captain America arrives after her, having the spear pointed at her chest by Black Widow, frightened. She lowers the spear, sitting on the hood panting.

Black Widow (gasping) - Captain, none of this will do any good if we don't close the portal - **Look at the portal.**

Captain America (also looking at the portal) - Our weapons would have no effect.

Black Widow - Maybe it has nothing to do with weapons - **Captain looks at her, then sees Steven facing a few more Chitauris.**

Captain America - If you go there, you will need a ride.

Black Widow (dropping the spear) - I already have that - **Move back** \- But I need a push.

Captain America (preparing his shield) - Are you sure?

Black Widow - Yes, it will be cool!

The agent then quickly runs over to the veteran, jumping up to the striped shield. Captain then, with great strength, makes an impulse with his shield. Black Widow manages to hold on to the end of a ship, moving away from the bridge at high speed. Captain America, seeing that the plan worked, gives a smile.

Steven - Watch out! - **Some Chitauris almost hit Captain America, approaching.**

Holding on to the end of the ship, Black Widow manages to climb to a better place to support herself, taking a dagger from her pocket and cutting a chain that holds a Chitauri. She kicks the alien, throwing it out of the ship. Finally managing to get to his knees, Black Widow soon jumps towards the driver Chitauri, shoving two more daggers into his back. She starts to guide the ship from the alien, using that part of her back to do this, starting to turn to the left.

Black Widow - Come on! Will come! Will come! Any less! - **The ship crashes into a building** \- LESS! - **Two ships follow, starting to shoot.**

Natasha's ship continues flying through the buildings at high speed, dodging the shots and being saved by Iron Man, who shoots the ships that chased her. The hero then turns around, heading towards the avenue and taking down some Chitauris with his arrival. Steven shoots his against three Chitauris that fall to the ground while using the other shield to hit one that tried, in a failed way, to approach from behind Captain America applies some blows and Iron Man shoots his repulsive rays. The three heroes work together, using the Captain's shield and Steven's Diamond shield to reflect Iron Man's repulsive rays against the approaching Chitauris. The two heroes return to the battle while the armored hero flies towards a building, knocking down a Chitauri from above and passing by Hawkeye. Deku hits a kick in the face of a Chitauri causing him to fall from the building. Hawk kills a Chitauri with an arrow to the head, almost being hit by two shots. The archer gets up, shooting an arrow at the ship that attacked him, hitting the driver Chitauri in the head and killing him, causing the ship to turn and be crushed by a leviathan. On the surface of the giant ship, Hulk tosses some Chitauris away while roaring, destroying part of the hull. With him, Saitama throws a few punches at several Chitauris that appeared, and Thor uses Mjolnir to defeat several Chitauris. Hulk then removes the hull part of the leviathan, taking a big leap and sticking it in front of Thor, who energizes his hammer and gives a huge blow to the piece of carcass, destabilizing the leviathan and causing it to fall into the Grand Central station, totally dead.

The three begin to descend the dead carcass of the leviathan, calm and sighing. Suddenly, Hulk uses his two arms, sending Thor and Saitama against the walls and still giving a small smile of satisfaction. At the top of the Stark Tower, Dr. Erik Selvig begins to wake up, now free from Loki's mental control and frightened by the devastation around him.

On the streets, the army and police continue to work together to evacuate civilians to the subway and also to fight some Chitauris troops. On the bridge, Captain America holds the tip of a Chitauri spear with both hands, managing to change the trajectory of the blow and applying a punch to the alien's face, defeating him. He then starts trying to catch his breath and tries to recover.

Hawkeye (by communicator) - Captain, the 45th bank after Madison. They cornered a lot of civilians there.

Steven (via communicator) - I'll take care of that! - **He looks at the Captain who was trying to get up** \- The Captain needs a little rest.

Captain (Sighing) - I don't ...

Steven - You need it, I'll take care of it. Stay here and recover a little - **It starts to move on leaving the friend resting in place.**

On the bench, 3 Chitauris corner civilians from above, aiming their spears. One of these Chitauris drops his weapon, taking a detonator and activating it. At that moment, Steven comes in the window nearby with a somersault, throwing his shield against this Chitauri and defeating him. The other two Chitauris notice his presence, starting to shoot at him. The hero jumps, hiding behind a fallen table and applying forward, pushing the furniture towards the aliens, knocking over one. The young man runs to the only standing Chitauri, kneeling him in the face and throwing him into the crowd, who walks away in fear.

Steven - Get out! - **It is held by the neck by Chitauri who dropped it with the table.**

The Chitauri who was hit by the shield gets up, shooting Steven, who gives a mortal, leaving the body of the Chitauri who hanged him to be hit. The alien then picks up the bomb, which is about to explode while somersaulting towards his shield, making a big jump to protect himself from the explosion. Even protecting himself, the impact throws him out of the bank, making him fall on top of a taxi, a little hurt. The hybrid then withdrew from the vehicle with some difficulties, standing in the middle of the devastated street. He looks down, but then looks straight at the desperate population and a woman who is rescued by the police. His jacket was now torn at the left shoulder leaving his arm, which now had some bleeding scratches, sample and the rest of his clothes were dirty with dust and with some cuts in his shirt and pants. In the S.H.I.E.L.D. communication room, Nick talks to the agency's top council.

Counselor - Director Fury, the board made a decision.

Nick - I recognize that the board has made a decision, but since it is a stupid decision, I will ignore it.

Counselor - Director, we must send a jet to that city. We don't know if your team will handle the situation.

Nick - It's Manhattan Island, advisor! Until I am sure that my team will not stop them, I will not order a nuclear attack against our population.

Adviser 2 - If we don't get him on the air, we lose everything!

Nick - If I send that jet, we will have lost everything already - **Cut the connection.**

In the middle of the buildings and close to the Stark tower, the Black Widow's ship continues on its way to the building, when shots begin to be fired, coming from Loki's ship. The agent then looks back, seeing the God of Cheat following her.

Black Widow - Ah, you - **Look ahead, avoiding some shots** \- Hawk!

Hawkeye (watching everything) - Nat, what is this?

Black Widow - Er ... A little help!

At the top of the building where he is, Hawkeye activates a button on his bow, removing an arrow from his quiver and pointing it in the direction of Loki's ship. She chases the Black Widow's ship incessantly, still firing strong gusts.

Hawkeye (smiling) - He's in the sights!

Loki's ship approaches a reasonably good position, and Hawkeye fires his arrow at the God of Cheating, who holds it in the air as if it were nothing, still giving a smirk. The god ends up not even realizing that the arrow actually had the explosive function. The arrow explodes in Loki's face, destroying his ship, which drops the letter S from the tower's STARK sign as the god falls to the same place he was fighting Thor, now without his helmet. Approaching the top of the tower, Black Widow mortals in the air, landing in the building safely and rising in fright. Loki also gets up in the same way, looking at the horizon and seeing Hulk appear from nowhere. The summer slaps Loki with the back of his hand, which throws him against a wall inside the tower. The god begins to rise as Hulk claps his hands on the floor, heading towards Loki with an angry look.

Loki (angry) - IT'S HERE! - **Hulk stops and looks at Loki with hatred** \- You are all inferior to me! I am a god, ridiculous creature! And I will not be stopped by a ... - **He is caught by the leg by Hulk.**

Hulk starts hitting Loki on the floor several times in a row, pausing to look at his face in fright, ending the god with two more hits, leaving him lying in a spot on the floor, completely perplexed by the force of the summer.

Hulk (giving Loki a look) - Weak God! - **Loki moans a little while he's fallen.**

At the top of the tower, Black Widow starts walking towards the Tesseract machine, which still generates continuous energy, being stopped by Selvig, who is still lying on the floor and bleeding from the forehead.

Selvig - The Scepter - **Natasha looks at him** \- Loki's Scepter. The energy. Tesseract cannot defend itself, but you cannot protect yourself.

Black Widow - It wasn't your fault, doctor. I didn't know what I was doing.

Selvig (confessing) - Actually, I think I did - **The agent is intrigued** \- I inserted a security lock.

Black Widow (understanding) - Loki's Scepter ...

Selvig - He may be able to close the portal - **Look at the fallen Scepter nearby** \- I'm looking straight at him.

In a spaceship, Thor kills two Chitauri easily, taking control of the flying vehicle, but being surprised by a leviathan coming out of the building ahead, crossing it completely. The god ends up falling, but Iron Man flies to the right side of the leviathan, using his lasers to cut off part of the hull.

J.A.R.V.I.S. - Sir, I'm afraid we will run out of energy before we penetrate the armor - Iron Man runs off and turns a left corner.

Iron Man (turning another corner to the left) - J.A.R.V.I.S., have you heard the story of Jonas? - **Activates explosives in knee armor.**

J.A.R.V.I.S. - I wouldn't consider a model.

Iron Man accelerates his propellants to the maximum, going against the mouth of the leviathan, entering its gigantic body completely. The leviathan then starts to fuss, finally exploding due to the armored hero's explosives, which is launched far away, hitting the asphalt and going through the glass of a bus stop. Iron Man then tries to get up, but is hit by a shot from a Chitauri spear, being thrown against a pole and falling to the ground with difficulty to move while a group of Chitauris surrounds him.

In the building near the bridge, Hawkeye shoots an arrow at the head of a Chitauri, killing him. Deku then sees two more Chitauris and jumps against both, hitting one with a punch and the other with a kick, pushing both of them out of the building. The greenish man looks at the archer's back and sees that he no longer has an arrow, when he tries to speak, another Chitauri surprisingly holds him from behind by placing his hands on the mouth of the smaller one who jumps back without realizing his position. He hadn't noticed he was on the edge of the building, they both start to fall in a free fall until they hit a car on the ground. The young man loosens and coughs a little, then spits out some blood and then tries to get up, succeeding with difficulty.

Then, on top of the building in front of the archer, another Chitauri appears climbing the building, which makes the archer try to catch an arrow, but he sees that all his arrows are gone and uses his bow to defeat the alien. Clint then hears a sound from behind, looking at some Chitauri ships forming and heading towards him. Seeing this, he removes the arrow from the head of a dead Chitauri, putting it back in the quiver and activating a new function for it. Hawkeye then runs towards the edge of the building, jumping and turning 180 degrees in the air, finally shooting the arrow at the building. The arrow turns into a hook, attaching itself to the edge of the building and allowing the archer to break the glass, entering the building as debris from the terrace falls towards the avenue below. Clint then falls to the ground, struggling to get up, moaning in pain.

On the terrace of another building, Hulk knocks down two Chitauris, hanging another alien and throwing him to another place. Suddenly, the same formation that attacked Hawkeye appears hovering in front of Hulk, who returns with hate in his eyes. The leader of the formation gives a battle cry, and all the ships start shooting at the green at once, which makes him roar with rage as he is pressed by the shots. In the aircraft carrier, a jet begins to leave.

Pilot - Director Fury is no longer in charge. Start order 7-Alpha 11.

Commander - 7-Alpha 11 confirmed and allowed to take off.

Hill (seeing the jet being activated) - Sir, there is an aircraft in operation - **Nick runs off to the deck** \- Whoever is on the deck, take down that jet. I repeat! Unauthorized takeoff.

Nick steps out onto the deck carrying a rocket launcher on his shoulder, running to stop the jet, which is already starting to move quickly across the runway. The director then pulls the trigger on his weapon, launching a powerful missile against the right wing of the jet, hitting him squarely and stopping him on the verge of freefall. Nick is somewhat relieved, but soon finds himself mistaken when another jet comes out of the shadows, flying skyward and out of the aircraft carrier. Nick even tries to shoot with his pistol, but it's too late. Seeing that everything went wrong, Nick hurries to try to contact Stark.

Nick - Stark! Can you hear me? There's a missile going straight to the city!

Iron Man (cornered and trying to break free) - How long ?! - **Take down some Chitauri with repulsive rays.**

Nick (by communicator) - Maximum three minutes! The cargo will destroy downtown Manhattan!

Iron Man (getting up with difficulties) - J.A.R.V.I.S., maximum load on the thrusters!

J.A.R.V.I.S. - I just did that, sir - **Iron Man flies away from there at full speed.**

Many kilometers from Manhattan, the jet with the atomic missile traces its low and smooth flight, then activates a function. The missile is activated and launched towards the city at a very high speed.

Pilot - The package has been sent. Detonation in 3 minutes, on target.

While the missile is heading towards the city with great speed, the battle in the city continues even more intense, especially near the avenue in front of the Stark tower. Thor and Captain America pull their weapons back while when Steven returns to the location with his shield, he defends some shots from the Chitauris. The shield manages to send several shots back at the Chitauris who send them away. Captain America is hit by a shot, being protected by Steven while Thor defends the shots of the Chitauris with Mjolnir, using it to send an entire car against the group. Steven helps Captain America to his feet. Now your uniform has a small hole in your abdomen. All Might appears falling on his knees in a building, when his body starts to smoke and his mouth bloody. Thor went to support the other hero. Saitama also appears running, his uniform was very torn and had several wounds that bleed from them.

Saitama (Talking to himself) - I think I'm already missing out on the fun.

Steven - Ready for one more, Captain?

Captain America (stopping a little blood and panting) - Why? Are you sleepy?

Yagi - There must have been more, but we're losing the advantage.

Thor - But don't lose hope.

At the top of the tower, Selvig reassembles his computer, aiming for Black Widow to penetrate Loki's Scepter into the Tesseract's energy field. She does this, being careful not to have an energy burst, starting to try to contact the rest of the team.

Black Widow - I can close! Anyone listening? I can close the portal!

Captain America (hopeful) - CLOSE!

Iron Man (by communicator) - No, wait!

Saitama (outraged) - Are you kidding ?! These guys seem to have infinite numbers!

Iron Man - Now a missile is coming and it will explode in a minute.

Approaching a bridge, Iron Man begins to spot the missile sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. approaching Manhattan, then turning to the left and stopping above the water. It flies upwards at high speed, staying just behind the missile in terms of speed. The hero then begins to approach the flying object more and more, holding it with both hands while flying.

Iron Man - I know where I'm going to put it - Keep going to the island.

Yagi - Stark, you know it's a one way ticket, right?

Iron Man - Save the rest for yourself, J.A.R.V.I.S.

J.A.R.V.I.S. - Sir, should I call Miss Potts?

Iron Man - Good idea.

On a Stark Industries plane, Pepper Potts and a few other Industry employees are watching a news report reporting the battle live. The reporter expresses fear in her words, saying that the army, even though it is there to contain the violence, is clearly at a disadvantage and that in all its reporting years, it has never seen anything like it. Pepper's distress is so great that she doesn't even notice that Tony is calling. In the aircraft carrier, all agents also watch the news with distress while the reporter says there is little information about the team of heroes in the city, but there is certainty that Iron Man is in it.

The missile enters the city at a very high speed, going straight towards the Stark tower and attracting the attention of Thor, Captain America, Steven, Yagi and Saitama, who look up, seeing the armored hero. Iron Man then activates mini propellers, managing to deflect the missile's direction upwards. Deku, Hulk and Hawkeye see the feat from afar while Black Widow watches the hero graze the top of the tower, heading towards the portal above with great speed. Finally, he manages to cross it, causing the joy of all the agents in the aircraft carrier and a smile on Nick.

Deep space, Iron Man still guides the missile through the darkness, but ends up losing the power of its propellants, totally exhausted. His entire system falls, deactivating the armor, which loosens the weight of the propellers from his back, starting to fall back to the portal. Inside the armor, Tony observes something frightening: A gigantic mothership launching thousands of leviathans and Chitauri ships. The bomb finally hits this ship, generating a gigantic explosion that completely obliterates it, which causes the entire Chitauri army in the city to be deactivated, dropping dead. In space, facing his end, Tony closes his eyes, letting his body fall to the portal without any effort. The Avengers wait for the sight of your body.

Black Widow - Come on, Stark ... - **A large beam of light is seen inside the portal. On the avenue, the 4 heroes look at each other.**

Captain America - Close.

Obeying the Captain's order and also accepting that Stark made the ultimate sacrifice, Black Widow wraps the Scepter in the main energy of the Tesseract, deactivating the machine and stopping the continuous energy from being sent to heaven. The portal begins to close, but miraculously Iron Man manages to return to Earth, escaping the atomic explosion and starting to free fall to the ground.

Captain America and Yagi - Son of a bitch! - **The hero continues to fall.**

Thor (turning Mjolnir) - It's going down really fast!

When Iron Man is about to fall to the ground, Hulk appears holding his body, sliding on the structure of a building, jumping towards a car and crushing it completely, still holding the body of the armored hero. The summer throws him aside and Steven, getting there faster, turns him over. The rest of the heroes arrive there.

Captain America (worried) - Are you breathing? - **Thor removes his mask from the armor and Steven tries to check his heartbeat, finding nothing.**

The 6 heroes around the Iron Man body start to get a little desolate, looking worriedly at the fallen body of the billionaire hero. Thor closes his fist, Steven sits on the floor, Captain America puts his hand on his knee, Yagi keeps his hands on his waist, Saitama starts scratching his head with a sad face and Hulk stands up, then roars loudly. With the roar, Iron Man wakes up, completely scared and squandering Steven and Yagi's smiles as Hulk hits his chest, roaring even louder.

Iron Man - What ?! What happened?! Tell me that nobody kissed me.

Captain America (relieved) - We won ... - **Tony is relieved.**

Iron Man - Oh how wonderful! Very good, people! Very good! - **Tries to get up, but can't** \- We might as well take the day off tomorrow, just a little day ...! Have you ever eaten shawarma? - **Steven, Captain and Yagi look at him smiling** \- I don't know what it is, but I want to try it.

Thor - We're not done yet - **The heroes look at him.**

Iron Man - So it was shawarma already?

In the room at the top of the tower, Loki begins to recover from the beating he took from Hulk, crawling through the wreckage. He takes a few deep breaths, but soon notices something, taking a little look back and seeing the Avengers threatening him. He crawls back in fear.

Loki - If you don't mind - **Take an innocent look** \- I would accept that drink.

Hulk - Grrrrr!

**Days later...**

The news of the alien attack reverberated around the world like wildfire, with several people worshiping their gods for ridding them of the evil of space. The majority of the population now knows about the existence of the heroes, beginning to idolize them all over the world for their heroics made in the fight. In the reports, tributes and testimonies about the Avengers from several people, mainly from New York, are transmitted. Heroes' products started to be sold after the battle and there were even thanks from civilians saved during the fight. While all of this is in the past, Nick now talks to the S.H.I.E.L.D. In any square, the Avengers and Erik Selvig get together to deliver the Tesseract and bid farewell to Thor, who will take Loki to Asgard again with the cube.

Counselor 1 - Where are the Avengers?

Nick (with crossed arms) - At the moment, I'm not tracking your whereabouts. I would say that they deserved a break.

Counselor 2 - What about Tesseract? Where is him now?

Nick - The Tesseract? - **_Bruce puts the cube in a receptacle_** \- It's where it should be. Out of our reach.

Councilor 3 - The decision is not yours.

Nick - Of course not. I didn't even question the god who took it.

Counselor - So you allowed him to take the war criminal, Loki, who must answer for his own crimes?

Nick - Ah, I think he will answer - **_Natasha says something in Clint's ear, who smiles._**

In the park, Thor holds the receptacle, placing it in Loki's trapped hand. The Thunder God takes one last look at the rest of the Avengers and his friend Selvig, nodding and activating the receptacle mechanism next to Loki. The energy of the Tesseract is released, sending the two brothers to Asgard again. The Avengers begin to say goodbye. Bruce and Tony leave together; Steve rides off on his motorcycle with Steven, who was hitchhiking with the soldier, both went to a Quinjet prepared to return to their routines, with Steven returning to travel the world; Clint and Natasha return to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Counselor - I don't think you understand what you did. Let the Avengers loose around the world. They are dangerous.

Nick - They sure are. And the whole world knows it. All worlds know this.

Counselor 1 - And what was the reason for everything?

Nick - A promise - **Turn off the transmission and return to the control room, being accompanied by Hill.**

Hill - What do we do now, sir? Each went their own way and ... Some went a long way. If something like this happens, how do we know they will be here?

Nick - They'll be back.

Hill - Why?

Nick - Because we need them - **Hill gives a smile and nods.**

The agent soon turns around, beginning to rearrange the functions of the aircraft carrier while Nick takes a look at the clean horizon in front of him. In the Stark tower, Tony and Pepper work together for further modifications to the tower, which is undergoing renovations after the battle. In the sign that used to be STARK, now only the A ...

**MARVEL’S AVENGERS (THE AVENGERS)**

** POST-CREDIT SCENE I **

In the vacuum of space, a stone sanctuary filled with stairs is now in complete silence. At the top, the Other bows before a being seated on the throne.

The Other - Humans ... They are not the miserable cowards who promised us. They defend themselves ... They are indomitable, so they cannot be dominated! - The being on the throne gets up and The Other kneels down even more - To challenge them is to court ... Death.

The being on the throne turns sideways, looking at the Other. Her purple and scarred skin reveals her true face: Thanos. He has a wide smile.

** POST-CREDIT SCENE II **

Nick Fury and Maria Hill were descending in a dimly lit elevator when they both found themselves in front of a long white corridor. Nick was tense because of the last attack on Earth because of Loki, they had lost the Tesseract, but they had won a team of heroes who were around the world defending him.

Hill - Sir? Are you alright?

Nick - No, that last attack made me think, we have a team. But will they be enough to defend the Earth? - **Nick said as they pass another door that opens automatically** \- So I hope they accept us helping.

Hill - Major Lennox said that they would help us, because they also want to live on Earth.

Nick - Even so, I'm not so sure about them ... How is the observation of the so-called 'blue ray'?

Hill - His name is Sonic, and he continues to live in that small town called Green Hills, he is under the observation of several agents, who in time will contact him if necessary

Nick - Excellent, but is he seriously a hedgehog?

Hill - Yes.

Another door opens and they find themselves in a kind of warehouse with lights illuminating at the top, there were several American soldiers running from side to side, when a large door opens, illuminating the place more. In front of the gate was a red and blue truck, next to a yellow Chevrolet Camaro with a black line in the center.

Lennox - They are beautiful, aren't they? - **Lennox spoke approaching both** \- They liked these vehicles.

Nick - I have a single question. Are they really reliable?

Lennox - Sir, Optimus is reliable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have read this far, I need to reveal something that I have already revealed in another of my stories. I am a Brazilian writer who has translated the stories into English.
> 
> The Age of Ultron is yet to be translated.


End file.
